GREEK TO GRANDAD by Charlottexoxo in Portuguese
by Ju Martinhao
Summary: TRADUÇÃO - Continuação de GEEK TO GREEK - A vida de Edward seguiu em frente. Ele e Bella pensavam que seus dias de escola acabaram. Eles estavam errados! Porque existem algumas coisas que têm um jeito de voltar para assombrá-lo! O amor deles...
1. Eu conheço você?

**GREEK TO GRANDAD**

**Autora: Charlotte-xoxo **( http:/ www. fanfiction. net/ u/ 2157422/ Charlotte_xoxo )

**Tradutora: **Ju Martinhão

**Shipper: **Edward & Bella

**Gênero: **Romance / Amizade

**Censura: **+13

**Fic Original: Greek to Grandad **( http:/ www. fanfiction. net/ s/ 5770844/ 1/ Greek_to_Grandad )

**Sinopse: **A vida de Edward seguiu em frente. Ele e Bella pensavam que seus dias de escola acabaram. Eles estavam errados! Porque existem algumas coisas que têm um jeito de voltar para assombrá-lo! O amor deles sobreviverá à tempestade que se aproxima? Continuação de GEEK TO GREEK.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora: **__Todos os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer e a história pertence à __**Charlotte-xoxo,**__ a mim só pertence a tradução._

_

* * *

**Nota da **__**Autora: **__Esta é uma continuação da fic GEEK TO GREEK, se você está lendo essa primeiro, sugiro que você leia a outra antes, mas não é essencial._

_

* * *

_

**DE GREGO PARA AVÔ**

**Capítulo 1**** – Eu conheço você?**

_**E**__**dward POV**_

Sentei-me, curvado e tenso, na pequena poltrona creme sob a janela. O couro estava quente e suado sob as palmas das minhas mãos quando agarrei o braço ferozmente. Eu tinha meus olhos fixos firmemente no meu colo, e eu estava tentando inutilmente adivinhar sozinho o que eu sabia que estava por vir.

Eu pulei em surpresa quando senti uma mão fria e suave no topo da minha, esfregando círculos calmantes e reconfortantes com o seu polegar. Eu olhei cautelosamente para os olhos preocupados e gentis da minha esposa. Bella sorriu calorosamente para mim e meu coração instantaneamente pareceu um pouco menos pesado.

"Hey." Ela disse suavemente, seu dedo continuando a traçar padrões confortantes nas costas da minha mão. Lancei minha mão rapidamente e peguei sua mão enquanto ela se movia. Ela automaticamente entrelaçou seus dedos com os meus, um pequeno sinal íntimo do seu amor e aceitação por mim depois de todos estes anos. "O que há de errado?"

"Nada." Assegurei-lhe às pressas. Eu sabia que ela veria diretamente através da minha fraca fachada, mas eu ainda tentei tranqüilizá-la, de qualquer maneira, dando em sua mão um aperto suave e sorrindo firmemente. Nós estávamos casados por quase quinze anos e estivemos juntos por três anos antes disso. Nada que eu fizesse poderia enganá-la mais, ela simplesmente me conhecia muito bem.

"Sério, Edward!" Ela levantou uma sobrancelha e sorriu, a atrevida de dezessete anos por quem eu tinha me apaixonado ressurgindo em um instante. Ela tinha envelhecido muito graciosamente, os anos tinham sido muito mais gentis com ela do que comigo. Eu agora parecia muito mais velho que ela, seu velho homem, comparado com o cara lindo que eu tinha sido na escola.

Eu bufei, minha risada enchendo a sala em silêncio. Eu nunca tinha sido lindo. Eu tinha ficado bem no final, um lento desenvolver, mas eu nunca tinha chegado à altura de Mike Newton e os outros exaltados da escola.

Eu me perguntei por um breve momento como Mike seria agora. E Jessica, Tyler, Ângela... Tanya. Eu não tinha visto nenhum deles há anos, desde a formatura, de fato. Fiz uma anotação mental de procurar o número de Tanya e dar uma ligada para ela, seria bom ouvir como ela está novamente. Então, a parte sensível e racional do meu cérebro prendeu com a outra parte, de lembranças. Eu tinha que focar no presente, ou eu me perderia completamente.

"O que está realmente incomodando você?" Bella me perguntou, encolhendo-se no assento ao meu lado e deitando a cabeça levemente no meu ombro. Eu suspirei e inclinei-me para ela, os músculos do meu pescoço e costas soltando fracionadamente. Ela sempre sabia exatamente o que fazer para me fazer sentir melhor, relaxar. Eu tinha refletido na ocasião se ela conseguia realmente ler minha mente. Isso explicaria seu conhecimento íntimo de como exatamente ler-me, que palavras me dizer, qual gesto carinhoso me ajudaria a relaxar.

"Bem." Eu hesitei, sem saber como explicar isso. Eu soaria tão estúpido e infantil se eu dissesse a ela. "Eu... hum, não sei como fazer esse tipo de coisa." Eu soltei, puxando-a delicadamente no meu colo e a abraçando perto de mim. "Estou nervoso." Eu ainda não tinha admitido esse fato para mim, tinha simplesmente escapado, mas eu imediatamente me senti muito melhor em simplesmente reconhecer o meu medo.

"Não se preocupe. Não é como se ela estivesse se casando, Edward!" Ela olhou nos meus olhos e me deu um beijo longo e amoroso. O que começou suave e gentil logo tornou-se mais rude e mais apaixonado. Os dedos de Bella agarraram meu cabelo e eu gemi. Mesmo depois de dezoito anos, ela ainda podia fazer-me ansiar por ela, apenas com um simples toque.

"Graças a Deus!" Exclamei, quando quebramos o beijo, ambos respirando com dificuldade. "Eu não acho que eu sobreviveria." Eu tremi ao pensar nisso. Minha única filha... casada. Não sofrer pensando nisso. "Ela está trazendo para casa..." Engoli em seco, não querendo dizer. Eu não precisava, Bella terminou minha frase para mim.

"Seu namorado, Edward! Nossa garotinha está trazendo seu namorado porque ele queria conhecer você. Você precisa se comportar!" Sua voz era severa agora, ainda amável, mas não querendo que eu arruinasse isso. Para nenhum deles.

Renesmee Carlie Cullen tinha nascido dezesseis anos e meio atrás, no mesmo dia em que eu pedi a Bella para se casar comigo. Tinha sido o dia mais feliz da minha vida até agora, mais ainda do que o nosso casamento menos de um ano depois, apesar de que tinha sido verdadeiramente mágico também.

A gravidez de Bella tinha sido um completo acidente, um imprevisto, mas ainda assim bem-vinda, uma alegria em nossas vidas. Nove meses depois estávamos no hospital em Forks, onde meu pai Carlisle tinha entregue uma menininha forte e saudável ao mundo. Olhando para baixo para a minha linda esposa e filha compartilhando seus primeiros momentos juntos, eu tinha ficado tão dominado pela emoção que eu sabia que tinha que fazer Bella minha oficialmente o mais rapidamente possível, para que pudéssemos ser uma verdadeira família.

Eu tinha me ajoelhado, ali mesmo no chão da sala de parto, e disse tanto para Bella como para a nossa filha o quanto eu as amava e, em seguida, dei o maior salto da minha vida.

"Você quer se casar comigo?" Ela tinha ficado boquiaberta, e então começou a soluçar incontrolavelmente, ainda segurando Renesmee ao seu peito. Eu tinha imediatamente sentido remorsos por fazê-la ficar chateada, evidentemente que não era o momento certo. Eu deveria ter esperado. Levantei-me rapidamente, movendo-me à cabeceira da sua cama para pegar sua mão na minha. "Desculpe, amor, eu não deveria ter feito isso. Perdoe-me!"

"Não, não. Desculpe eu!" Ela sussurrou, ainda um pouco fracamente. Eu fiz uma careta, por que ela estava se desculpando? "Faça isso novamente para que eu possa lhe responder adequadamente." Eu assenti, ainda sem saber por que ela queria isso, mas eu fiz o que ela pediu. Ela enxugou seus olhos rapidamente, um braço ainda apoiando o nosso bebê.

"Isabella Marie Swan. Eu te amo mais que a minha própria vida. Verdadeiramente eu amo! Você me daria a honra de ser minha esposa?" Ela engoliu em seco e então respondeu com uma voz clara e confiante.

"Sim." Então a voz dela quebrou e ela começou a chorar novamente. Desta vez era claramente um tipo feliz de lágrimas porque ela estava sorrindo beatificamente enquanto as lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto. "É claro que é um sim, Edward. Eu também te amo." Meu rosto se iluminou como um farol, como luzinhas de Natal, ela me disse depois. Eu puxei uma cadeira ao lado da cama e nós ficamos em silêncio, observando a nossa linda filha enquanto ela dormia pela primeira vez.

Eu não tinha anel devido à proposta de improviso, mas eu não precisava. Tudo o que importava era que Bella tinha dito sim. Que ela queria ser minha para sempre.

"Querido, eles estão aqui." A voz de Bella rompeu a névoa de boas lembranças e pensamentos de minha situação atual em uma onda de nervosismo e apreensão. Eu não podia esconder para sempre, meu bebê estava crescendo e eu não perderia o momento. Peguei a mão de Bella e caminhamos em direção à porta, exatamente quando a campainha começou a tocar.

_**Bella POV**_

Abri a porta, olhando rapidamente para Edward para verificar como ele estava se segurando. Ele tinha ficado nervoso durante todo o dia e eu realmente não queria que ele envergonhasse Renesmee, ou seu namorado, dizendo algo descuidado. Ele parecia composto, então eu sorri e me virei para os dois adolescentes parados na varanda.

Eu ofeguei, o menino de pé ao lado da minha filha era chocantemente familiar, mas eu não conseguia situar. Eu tinha certeza que eu não o tinha encontrado antes, mas ele era definitivamente familiar. Um ligeiro aumento da pressão na minha mão vindo de Edward confirmou que ele tinha percebido isso também. Era tão estranho, como a solução para uma pista de palavras cruzadas que você sabe que está bem além do seu alcance. Você pode senti-la puxando sua cabeça, desesperada para se tornar conhecida, mas não muito perto o suficiente para sair.

"Olá, Sr. e Sra. Cullen!" O menino disse alegremente. Até sua voz parece familiar, era tão frustrante. "É um prazer conhecê-los. Eu já ouvi muito sobre vocês de Nessie." Eu fiz uma careta interiormente com o erro desconhecido do rapaz e senti Edward ficar tenso ao meu lado. Eu sabia exatamente o quanto esse apelido por sua princesinha o incomodava, mas eu esperava que ele fosse capaz de lançar sua irritação de lado e tentasse ser amigável.

"Eu te conheço de algum lugar?" Perguntei curiosamente quando me inclinei para a frente para apertar sua mão. Edward fez o mesmo com certa relutância, e então atirou um braço sobre meu ombro protetoramente. Ele estava claramente tentando mostrar seu status como o 'macho alfa', a forma como todos os homens fazem quando interagem com pessoas novas. Eu peguei o olhar de Renesmee e nós duas rolamos nossos olhos. Conhecíamos simplesmente bem demais o que era Edward.

_**Edward POV**_

Bella fez a pergunta que eu tinha estado exatamente para perguntar e eu esperei, levemente interessado, pela resposta. O rapaz parecia estranhamente familiar para mim e para Bella, e eu não conseguia entender.

"Eu acho que não." Ele disse suavemente, parecendo pensativo e um pouco confuso. Claramente não a Crayola mais acentuada no pacote. "Eu sou Jay, a propósito." Eu balancei a cabeça bruscamente, ainda esperando por entendê-lo. Bom Deus, esse menino era lento, isso teria levado menos tempo para Mike Newton processar!

"Eu acho que é possível que você possa conhecer o meu pai." Ele meditou. "Aparentemente, ele se parece comigo, e ele costumava ir à escola aqui em Forks." Interessante, isso poderia ser possível. Tentei me lembrar os rostos dos meus colegas para descobrir quem poderia ser.

"Quem seria ele?" Bella perguntou, parecendo animada agora.

"Jacob." Ele disse e eu balancei minha cabeça. Não, qualquer coisa menos isso! Eu implorei silenciosamente para ele não dizer o que eu sabia que viria a seguir, para que fosse outra pessoa... qualquer pessoa! "Jacob Black." À minha esquerda, Bella ofegou em choque e eu me virei a tempo de pegá-la quando ela desmaiou.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Então, o que vocês acharam? Um grande passo no tempo... e o que foi esse finalzinho? Quero só ver no que vai dar isso, já que é praticamente certo que eles terão que "enfrentar" Jacob em algum momento..._

_Seguinte, só postarei 1 capítulo por semana dessa fic porque ela ainda não está finalizada! Então as postagens aqui serão todas as **quintas-feiras**!_

_Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	2. Capítulo 2

**AVISO: **para quem não sabe, o FF esteve com problemas para postar fics desde o dia 19/03, na semana passada eu descobri uma forma de "enganar" o problema e postar, mas nem todos recebiam os alertas de postagem, por isso decidi só postar quando o problema fosse oficialmente resolvido.

Portanto, a partir de agora os caps. estão voltando com suas postagens normais, seguindo o cronograma que está no meu perfil.

Divirtam-se!

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

_**Bella POV**_

"Jacob Black." Eu ouvi as palavras tocando ameaçadoramente em meus ouvidos quando o mundo ficou escuro.

Quando acordei, eu estava sentada na varanda, embalada contra o peito de Edward enquanto ele olhava para alguma coisa, ou alguém, sobre a minha cabeça. Era óbvio quem estava provocando o ódio que, literalmente, rolava para fora dele, Jay ainda deve estar aqui. Bom! Eu precisava falar com ele, e com Nessie, e esclarecer essa bagunça. O pobre rapaz deve estar se sentindo terrível, olhando-me desmaiar assim. Eu tinha que deixá-lo saber que não era culpa dele, que eu não sentia nenhuma animosidade em relação a ele. Você não pode escolher seus pais, afinal.

Eu me mexi suavemente, deixando Edward saber que eu estava consciente, e seus olhos imediatamente correram para o meu rosto.

"Deus, Bella, você está bem?" Ele perguntou rapidamente, quase freneticamente, enquanto seus olhos brilhavam com preocupação e persistentes lampejos de raiva. Eu não gostava desse lado dele. Franzi a testa para ele em silêncio, então finalmente seu rosto suavizou e ele beijou minha testa suavemente. "Por favor, diga alguma coisa, Bells?"

"Eu estou bem, Edward." Dei um rápido beijo na sua boca, e então me arrastei para os meus pés tão graciosamente quanto possível, considerando minha tontura e falta de equilíbrio natural. Comecei a balançar de lado ligeiramente, oscilando da vertigem, mas Edward firmou o meu braço instintivamente, um produto de muitos anos de casamento com a atrapalhada. Sorri para ele de onde ele estava protetoramente ao meu lado, então olhei para o casal de adolescentes ainda de pé na varanda.

"Entre, Jay." Eu disse, tentando ser a anfitriã perfeita, apesar do revés. "Nessie, mostre a ele a sala de estar, por favor?" Os dois obedientemente vagaram para o hall da nossa casa, então para a sala confortável ao lado. Eles sentaram-se junto à lareira, de mãos dadas, as perguntas não ditas que estavam inevitavelmente no caminho pairando sobre eles como uma nuvem ligeiramente rançosa de melancolia. É melhor acabar logo com isso, eu pensei. Teria de acontecer em algum momento. Edward e eu tomamos nossos lugares no sofá em frente e apressei-me a ser agradável. Ele era o primeiro namorado da minha filha, afinal.

"Então." Eu hesitei, não tendo certeza por onde começar. "Há quanto tempo você vive em Forks?" A pergunta era dirigida a Jay, mas Nessie respondeu por ele.

"Ele não vive em Forks, mãe!" Ela disse, como se isso devesse ser óbvio. "Eles vivem em La Push. A família do pai dele tem vivido aqui por muito tempo, mas Jay e seu pai só voltaram há um ano, ou mais".

"Oh." Foi tudo que eu disse, e então eu avancei com a minha próxima pergunta. "Hum, você não mencionou a sua mãe, Jay. Você...? Quero dizer..." Eu parei, não querendo ofender ninguém com a sondagem de perguntas. Sua mãe poderia estar morta, ou pior. Não era da minha conta.

"Ela é uma merda!" A voz de Jay era áspera e alta quando ele cuspiu as palavras. Eu podia ver a raiva de seu pai piscando em seus olhos. Tão similar, mas tão diferentes. "Ela foi embora depois que eu nasci, casou-se com um stripper." Minhas sobrancelhas voaram e eu lutei para encontrar algo para dizer. O que você diz depois disso?

"Ela era alguém que nós poderíamos ter conhecido?" Eu perguntei, curiosa.

"Provavelmente." Ele disse com veemência. "Seu nome de solteira era Stanley. Ela agora atende por Jess Drayfuss." Oh! Então, Jess tinha finalmente encontrado seu felizes para sempre, e com um stripper, nada menos. Ela tinha acabado de ter uma criança com Jake primeiro. Pobre menino, com os pais assim!

"O que o nosso 'companheiro' Jacob está fazendo agora, afinal?" Edward perguntou, o sarcasmo claramente audível em seu tom.

"Negócios imobiliários!" Isso foi claramente tudo o que conseguiríamos sobre o assunto. Abri minha boca para fazer outra pergunta, mas Jay já estava fazendo uma das suas. "Então, qual é o problema com vocês e meu pai, então? Você parecia muito chocada, Sra. Cullen." Ah, bem, eu sabia que isso estava por vir.

"Ele era... um amigo muito próximo na escola." Eu sabia que era uma resposta enigmática, mas eu estava tentando ser o mais verdadeira possível sem contar toda a verdade. Jay franziu a testa, as sobrancelhas unindo juntas da forma que Jake costumava fazer quando se concentrava. Notei, com um toque de surpresa, que eu podia discernir partes da sua mãe nele também, em seus olhos castanhos e na ponta do seu nariz.

"Legal." Jay murmurou, ainda meio pensando. "Qual era o seu nome de solteira Sra. Cullen? Eu me pergunto se ele alguma vez mencionou você".

"Meu nome é Bella. Bella Swan." Eu disse a contragosto, não disposta a dar nenhum pedaço de informação. Eu não tinha como saber o que Jake poderia ter dito a Jay sobre mim. O que eu não esperava, porém, era que Jay bufasse bem alto, em seguida começando a rir descontroladamente.

"Oh. Meu. Deus. Bella Swan... Você é aquela... Minha mãe disse... Ele fodeu com... Maldição, meu pai realmente era um jogador! Eu não acreditei quando ele disse sobre amarrar você e minha mãe desde o princípio por... quanto tempo foi isso?" Ele olhou para mim, como se esperasse que eu soubesse a resposta. Eu olhei para ele, estupefata. "Um par de meses?"

Com isso, Edward explodiu, saltando da sua cadeira e gritando ameaças através da sala para Jay, que parecia horrorizado com o que ele acabara de dizer.

"Saia daqui! Saia da minha casa!" Jay olhou uma vez de mim para Nessie e de volta, e então murmurou um pedido de desculpas confuso antes de sair. "Vá para o seu quarto, Renesmee!" Edward trovejou, fúria ainda borbulhando dentro dele. Eu me levantei e me coloquei firmemente entre minha filha e marido.

"Edward, acalme-se. Não é culpa dela." Ele se acalmou levemente quando descansei minha mão em seu peito, mas ainda parecia pronto para matar.

"Eu não me importo." Ele silvou. "Você nunca mais verá esse menino de novo, Renesmee. Você entendeu?" Ela olhou chocada, então a atitude Cullen reluziu e ela começou a lutar de volta.

"Por quê? Por que eu não posso?"

"Porque eu digo que não, agora saia da minha vista." Ele gritou, antes de virar e irromper para o jardim para se acalmar. Virei desculpando-me para Nessie e suspirei.

"Dê-lhe algum tempo, querida!" Eu dei um aperto no seu braço. "O pai de Jay fez algumas coisas muito ruins para nós na escola. Seu pai simplesmente ficou um pouco nervoso".

"Mãe, eu não sou estúpida!" Ela retrucou. "Eu sei que ele te traiu, isso é óbvio. Vou falar com você de manhã." Com isso, ela saiu para o corredor e eu a ouvi subir as escadas poucos momentos depois. Corri para a cozinha, encontrando o telefone escondido sob uma pilha de papéis, e toquei o primeiro número em que eu poderia pensar.

"Hey, Emma!" Eu disse alegremente quando minha amiga atendeu do outro lado.

"Hey, Bells".

"Hum, você pode chamar Sarah e Tiffany e trazê-las aqui o mais rapidamente possível. Ah, e Rose e Alice também, se você puder. Preciso de vocês!" Ela respondeu rapidamente, dizendo que todas que estivessem disponíveis estariam aqui na primeira hora da manhã, então ela desligou.

Por fim, eu saí, um pouco nervosa, até o jardim para ter um boa conversa com um Edward muito irritado.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Tadinho do Jay... primeiro tem uma p- de mãe... depois é enxotado por um Edward irritado... agora é esperar e ver o que vai acontecer com todos eles..._

_Deixem reviews e até a próxima quinta!_

_Já finalizei a tradução dessa fic até onde a autora postou... vc´s vão se surpreender! rsrsrsrs  
_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**__**  
**_


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3 **

_**Bella POV**_

Fiquei imóvel, na parte inferior da escada, pensando em tudo o que tinha acontecido nas últimas três ou quatro horas. Minha filha tinha apresentado o namorado dela para nós, ele acabou por ser filho de Jacob e ele destruiu a minha família em 30 segundos.

Edward e Nessie estavam se recusando a falar um com o outro, nenhum querendo ser o primeiro a recuar. Eles eram tão teimosos quanto o outro, um traço lamentável que Edward tinha passado para ela, e os dois queriam vencer a 'batalha do silêncio'.

Pensei que a coisa toda era estúpida e tinha dito isso a ambos. Eu tinha deixado muito claro para cada um que eu não me importava com quem Jay era, eu só me importava que meu bebê estivesse feliz.

"Isso é o mais importante... não, a única coisa importante." Eu tinha dito a Nessie quando vim para abraçá-la boa noite, tendo deixado que ela se acalmasse por uma hora, ou algo assim. "Você está feliz?" Isso era tudo que realmente importava.

"Eu estou." Ela disse com firmeza, e isso era tudo que eu precisava ouvir. Eu faria tudo ao meu alcance para fazê-la feliz.

Edward tinha se acalmado um monte desde que eu o tinha castigado no jardim da frente, e ele estava assistindo televisão quando desci do quarto de Nessie. Eu sabia exatamente o que precisava fazer, Edward simplesmente não gostaria disso, afinal.

"Hun?" Pedi gentilmente, tocando-lhe levemente no ombro. Eu não tinha certeza exatamente do quanto ele tinha se acalmado, mas eu não queria agravá-lo ainda mais. Ele olhou para cima do fundo cintilante da CNN e sorriu para mim, batendo no assento ao lado dele. Sentei-me, puxei meus pés sob mim e o abracei firmemente. "Edward, nós precisamos… uhm." Eu não sabia como colocar isso.

"O quê? Precisamos do quê?" Ele perguntou suavemente, beijando o topo da minha cabeça. "Estou tranqüilo agora, eu posso suportar isso... o que quer que isso seja. Desculpe!" Ele começou a brincar distraidamente com o meu cabelo e eu relaxei mais nele, tentando fazer o meu pedido sair.

"Você não vai gostar, mas eu acho que nós deveríamos convidar os Black para um almoço." Eu disse isso o mais rápido e baixo quanto possível, esperando que ele não ficasse com raiva. Ele enrijeceu, mas depois suspirou, em vez de qualquer reação que meu subconsciente estava esperando.

"Você está certa." Ele disse tristemente, seus belos olhos verdes perfurando os meus, criando uma intensidade avassaladora que eu não pude resistir. Eu não queria! "Eu deveria ir encontrar Nessie... pedir desculpas." Ele continuou, dando-me um beijo rápido na bochecha antes de se levantar cansadamente. Ele saiu da sala e eu me enrolei no sofá, respirando o cheiro dele no sofá. Nunca falhou em acalmar meus nervos e eu mergulhei em um sono semi-pacífico, intercalado com flashes de rostos há muito esquecidos, reprimidos. Jacob... Jessica... aquela noite, há tantos anos, quando eles tinham quebrado o meu coração.

_**Edward POV**_

Acordei cedo na manhã seguinte, segurando Bella ao meu peito quando ela se moveu e agitou-se em seu sono. Eu a tinha levado para a cama tarde na noite anterior, tendo me reconciliado com Nessie, e ela esteve dormindo irregularmente até então. Ela manteve murmurando coisas como Jake e Jess. Eu sabia sobre o que ela estava pensando, e isso me enfureceu. No entanto, ela me fez prometer ser bom, então eu faria o meu melhor.

Contentei-me em abraçá-la, observar o seu belo rosto enquanto ela dormia. Isso me aterrava e ajudava a focar-me nela, na minha amada Bella. Eu não podia estragar tudo. Se ela queria tentar e consertar seu relacionamento com Jake, quem era eu para impedi-la. Eu apoiaria a decisão dela, não importa o quê!

Uma hora mais tarde, Bella acordou, a luz extremamente brilhante passando através da nossa janela agora. Ela virou-se até que seu rosto estava a centímetros do meu peito. Dobrei minha cabeça para baixo e a beijei, colocando toda a minha aceitação da sua decisão e arrependimento no beijo. Ela gemeu e envolveu seus dedos no meu cabelo, que ainda era super sensível ao toque dela depois de todos esses anos.

Envolvi meu braço em torno das suas omoplatas e comecei a aprofundar o beijo, o calor e desejo crescendo entre nós dois. Nós dois ainda sabíamos exatamente como empurrar os limites um do outro e eu ainda era tão atraído por ela como tinha sido quando eu tinha me casado com ela. Eu tinha a minha mão em seu quadril, prestes a levantar sua camisola sobre a sua cabeça quando a campainha tocou.

"Porra!" Eu exclamei, extremamente irritado com a intromissão. Quem quer que estivesse lá, poderia esperar! Virei minha cabeça de volta para Bella, determinado a ignorar isso. Segundos depois, ouvi a porta da frente abrir e uma voz familiar animada chamando por nós lá de baixo.

"Bells! Eddie!" Alice estava aqui. Não havia nenhuma maneira que nós poderíamos conseguir qualquer momento para nós agora. Rosnei para a sua escolha de nomes para nós, ainda desconfortável com Eddie, e Bella deu uma risadinha. "As meninas estão todas aqui, Bella, exatamente como você pediu. Você tem dois minutos para chegar aqui embaixo, ou enviarei Rosalie atrás de você." Bella imediatamente se afastou de mim, puxando sua camisa de volta no lugar e correndo da cama. Ela vestiu um jeans azul claro, enquanto eu descaradamente olhava com cobiça para a sua bunda, e estava fora do quarto em menos de um minuto.

Alice não estava brincando sobre Rose também. Uma vez, quando as duas chegaram, nós tínhamos ignorado os avisos de Alice. Cinco minutos depois, tivemos nossas cobertas arrancadas da cama pela minha cunhada e fomos capturados em uma posição bastante comprometedora. Éramos sábios o suficiente para não tentar isso de novo!

Ouvi os sons de várias mulheres gritando e sabia que Bella estaria ocupada por um tempo. Ela raramente conseguia ver minha irmã e Rosalie mais, muito menos as outras três. As três Mosqueteiras, nós as tínhamos apelidado: Emma, Sarah e Tiffany.

Elas haviam sido a corda de salvamento de Bella quando todas foram para a faculdade em Dartmouth, e eu havia sido aceito em Harvard. Bella tinha me assegurado, apesar dos meus lamentos, que ela ficaria bem sem mim, então eu tinha relutantemente ido sozinho. Infelizmente, não foi possível para ela dividir um quarto com Alice e Rosalie, então ela tinha sido colocada em um quarto com Emma, em vez disso. Ela tinha sido a primeira amiga que Bella tinha feito além dos seus amigos da escola, ou da minha família, então eu tinha sido eternamente grato a Emma por isso.

Pouco depois desse encontro, Emma havia apresentado Bella para sua irmã Sarah e sua amiga Tiff. As quatro tinham rapidamente se tornado inseparáveis e, enquanto Alice, Rosalie e eu ainda estávamos lá para Bella, elas haviam se tornado uma grande parte da vida de Bella enquanto nós não poderíamos estar lá. Elas fizeram uma grande equipe e Bella gostava de vê-las, por isso eu a incentivava a convidá-las ao redor tão freqüentemente quanto ela podia.

Eu não sabia que elas viriam desta vez, no entanto, o que era estranho porque Bella sempre me diz tudo. Eu estava curioso para ver por que elas estavam aqui, então, apesar de saber que Bella desaprovaria se soubesse, eu vesti um par de calças jeans e escapuli para o corredor para ouvir a conversa.

"Estou tão feliz por vocês estarem aqui." Eu a ouvi dizer ansiosamente. "Preciso de alguns conselhos." Fiquei intrigado, para dizer o mínimo, e comecei a ir para a borda em direção às escadas. Assim que cheguei ao final do andar, onde eu podia ver apenas o lado da cabeça de Emma do meu ponto de vista, todas elas começaram a se mover para a cozinha. Bella entrou na visão brevemente quando olhou para as escadas apressadamente e eu derreti nas sombras para que ela não me visse. Então, ela entrou na cozinha e fechou a porta, anulando o som que vinha de dentro.

Percebi muito rapidamente que, sobre o que quer que ela estivesse falando com elas, era importante, por isso, corri pelas escadas e parei junto à porta fechada de madeira, pressionando minha orelha contra ela. Eu sabia que se alguém abrisse a porta isso pareceria extremamente duvidoso, mas eu tinha que descobrir o que elas estavam dizendo.

Esforcei-me para ouvir palavras específicas através do zumbido de ruído, mas era difícil. Então, uma frase distinta mergulhou vagamente através do carvalho e me afundei no chão com a cabeça em minhas mãos.

"Jacob Black".

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Ainda bem que Edward se entendeu com a filha... e o que será essa conversa que Bella está tendo com as amigas?_

_Deixem reviews e até a próxima quinta!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

_**Nessie POV**_

Funguei miseravelmente e esfreguei meus olhos furiosamente com meus polegares, tentando desesperadamente reprimir minhas lágrimas. O pacote de chocolate Cadbury's Dairy Milk ficou esquecido no chão ao meu lado quando me enrolei no chão, soluçando. Eu não conseguia entender por que mamãe e papai ficaram tão zangados com Jay. Ele era tão amável e perfeito comigo, e eu tinha certeza de que ele era aquele. Eles simplesmente não compreendiam.

Eu estava tão furiosa com os dois depois que eles o mandaram embora que eu tinha estado de mau humor no meu quarto chorando por horas, esperando que eles se desculpassem. Por fim, papai veio e me abraçou, dizendo-me que sentia muito por ficar zangado. Ele me disse que ele e mamãe tinham conversado no jardim e eles concordaram em considerar sua decisão. No entanto, ele também disse que, por enquanto, eu tinha que ficar longe de Jay.

Isso tinha me cortado profundamente, mais profundo do que eu algum dia deixaria o papai saber. Uma garota de 16 anos nunca deve chorar na frente das pessoas. Isso era simplesmente vergonhoso. Sozinha, no entanto, é uma história completamente diferente, e eu tinha começado a abertura das minhas emoções no segundo em que meu pai havia fechado a porta do meu quarto.

Mais tarde naquela noite, depois que eu tinha ouvido meus pais irem para a cama, eu ainda estava chorando e claramente não dormiria tão cedo, então escapei pelas escadas e ataquei o armário da cozinha. Eu tinha ouro nas mãos na forma de uma barra roxa envolta no meu chocolate favorito, o que me fez sentir instantaneamente melhor apenas olhando para ele. Eu tinha rastejado sob a grande mesa redonda em um canto do quente e acolhedor ambiente e foi lá que permaneci pelo resto da noite.

Pulei em estado de choque, o silêncio idílico da casa quebrado abruptamente, quando uma multidão de vozes começou a rir e conversar fora do ambiente. Ficou imediatamente óbvio que eram as amigas da minha mãe, então eu não tinha que ter medo delas, mas eu estava preocupada em ser pega na cozinha. Resolvi tentar fugir e voltar lá para cima, já que eu não parecia ter sido dada como desaparecida ainda, mas, infelizmente, elas começaram a se acumular no ambiente comigo. Eu podia ver quatro pares de pernas passarem pela mesa, então a porta bateu e eu reconheci as pernas da minha mãe quando elas vieram para descansar em frente a mim, de costas. Eu estava presa.

Entrei em pânico, não havia nenhuma maneira de sair. Eu claramente não era para estar aqui, elas tinham fechado a porta, afinal, e eu não sabia o que fazer. Eu estava, por outro lado, um pouco intrigada sobre o que seria dito. Talvez fosse lançar alguma luz sobre por que meus pais tinham agido tão estranho.

"Então, Bella." Reconheci a voz da minha amada tia Alice, quando ela falou hesitantemente para o ambiente mais uma vez em silêncio. "O que há?"

"Oh, Alice!" Minha mãe jorrou, soando mais aflita do que eu a tinha ouvido em muito tempo. "Vocês têm que me ajudar. Eu não sei o que fazer." Eu quase me arrastei para fora de debaixo da mesa para abraçá-la, mas uma outra voz soou, sacudindo-me desse plano insano.

"Acalme-se, querida." Essa era a voz suave da amiga da minha mãe, Tiff, uma mulher amável e de bom coração que eu amava como uma das minhas tias. Suas palavras lavaram sobre o grupo como uma onda de paz e conforto, todas se deslocando quando reagiram a isso. Deixei escapar uma respiração silenciosa e o nó em meus ombros afrouxou ligeiramente. Foi mágico. "Diga-nos o que aconteceu, então nós podemos ajudá-la." Ela fundamentou.

"Nessie, ela... ela trouxe o namorado dela aqui ontem." Ela disse hesitantemente, e depois parou, como se ela tivesse explicado tudo.

"Sim?" Tia Rosalie falou agora, quase como se estivessem conversando girando em torno do círculo, como se estivessem de volta à escola primária.

"O nome dele é Jay." Ela disse solenemente, até mesmo com medo. O que diabos havia de errado com ele? Isso estava realmente começando a me irritar. "Jay Black!" Imediatamente, o clima na sala mudou e eu podia ver cinco pares de pernas deslocando ansiosamente, movendo-se para sussurrar uma à outra, para confirmar que tinham ouvido corretamente.

"Black"? Eu ouvi uma, acho que poderia ter sido Tiff novamente, silvar para a sua vizinha mais próxima. "Como em..." Ela parou, aparentemente incapaz de continuar. O que poderia ser tão ruim que o medo rolando para fora da minha mãe e das suas melhores amigas fosse palpável? Eu precisava saber, então continuei ouvindo com curiosidade.

"Sim, como em Jacob." Alguém respondeu, no mesmo tom abafado.

"Jacob Black." As palavras ecoavam ao redor do pequeno círculo de amigas, enquanto todas elas pronunciavam isso baixinho, como se tivessem coreografado a entonação. Jacob Black era o nome do pai de Jay, certo? Era isso sobre o que se tratava todo esse drama? O que _ele_ fez?

Uma forte pancada emanou da porta fechada, como se algo tivesse sido jogado nela, e todas se viraram bruscamente para olhar, exceto minha mãe. Ela suspirou, e falou cansada.

"Ignorem isso, provavelmente é apenas Nessie atirando livros outra vez." Todos, inclusive eu, viraram para olhar para ela. Bem, eu me virei para olhar para as suas pernas, vestindo meu jeans de mãe favorito, e sorri. Definitivamente não era eu.

"Eu não vejo o problema." Alice disse pensativamente, resumindo os meus pensamentos exatamente. Então o quê?

"Minha filha apresentou o seu primeiro namorado para nós ontem." Foi a resposta calma, a voz ligeiramente tensa. "Aquele menino é o filho do homem que partiu meu coração no colégio!" Ela já não podia controlar o seu tom e sua voz falhou grosseiramente.

"Oh, eu vejo o seu ponto." Disse Alice, e o grupo convergiu para a minha mãe quando ela começou a chorar. Sentei-me congelada no chão de pedra, mãos cerradas ao lado da minha barra de chocolate enquanto a minha mente rodopiava com a revelação. Foi por isso que todo mundo odiou Jay, não porque ele não era bom o suficiente para ser meu namorado.

Eu tinha ouvido falar algumas vezes sobre o misterioso homem X, que tinha sido horrível para minha mãe na escola, mas nunca tinha ouvido nenhum nome ser mencionado. Eu sempre tinha imaginado um vilão terrível, perturbando-a, e meu pai sendo o super-herói que a salvou. Eu não imaginava a figura de um pai normal e amigável como aquele sobre o qual Jay tinha me dito tantas vezes. Eu tinha tantas coisas girando na minha cabeça, e eu não tinha idéia do que fazer.

_**E**__**dward POV**_

Minha cabeça bateu na porta com um baque retumbante, um que seria ouvido claramente do outro lado, então eu me levantei rapidamente e subi novamente para que eu não fosse descoberto do outro lado da porta. Uma vez que eu estava seguro nos confins do meu quarto, sentei-me pesadamente na beirada da cama para ponderar a minha manhã.

Uma coisa que eu sabia era que Bella claramente queria ver Jacob Black de novo. Ela havia me dito o quanto queria, quando tínhamos passeado de braços dados através das roseiras ontem à noite. "Nós precisamos tentar, por causa de Renesmee." Ela disse. Eu também sabia que ela não se sentia confortável falando sobre isso na minha frente. A pequena conferência de mulheres na cozinha era prova suficiente disso. Eu não sabia exatamente como tudo isso amarraria junto, mas eu sabia que tentaria o meu melhor para fazê-la feliz, não importa o que ela queria.

Arrastei os pés ao redor da zona de guerra que era o nosso quarto um pouco caótico, e peguei meu celular. Não era que eu não confiasse no telefone fixo, era só que eu queria fazer isso por minha conta. Eu, então, encontrei as páginas amarelas escondidas sob uma pilha de roupas lavadas, à espera de serem guardadas, e procurei o número que eu queria.

Disquei o número cuidadosamente, e então rapidamente apertei o botão de cancelamento antes de começar a tocar. Eu não era forte o suficiente para fazer isso. Liguei novamente, mas novamente me acovardei e desliguei. Eu tenho que ser forte o suficiente, por Bella, eu disse a mim mesmo, e então disquei pela terceira vez.

"Olá." Uma voz masculina suave e agradável atendeu. "Como posso ajudar?"

"É Jacob Black?" Perguntei hesitantemente, não tendo certeza que eu realmente queria que a resposta fosse sim.

"É..." Veio a resposta alegre. "O que posso fazer por você?"

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_O que será que essa conferência das mulheres vai "decidir"? E essa ligação do Edward, o que sera que ele pretende?_

_Deixem reviews e até a próxima quinta!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju **__**  
**_


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5 **

_**Bella POV**_

"Não se preocupe, baby, você está maravilhosa." Edward me assegurou, enquanto eu alisava meu vestido pela vigésima vez em outros tantos minutos. O tecido preto apertado agarrava a mim como uma luva, fazendo-me parecer, apesar do que Edward pensava, como uma vagabunda. Eu sabia que tinha de me vestir elegantemente para a nossa noite, mas isso não significava que eu tinha que mostrar mais carne do que era de bom gosto. Um vestido preto tubinho, combinado com salto preto arranha-céus, não era minha idéia de diversão. Edward, por outro lado, pensava que isso era perfeito.

"Você tem certeza?" Eu perguntei. Eu sabia que estava sendo pedante, mas eu queria muito que esta noite fosse perfeita. "Eu sei que nós queremos causar uma boa impressão, mas esse vestido não é um pouco demais?"

"Não Bella, ele é perfeito. Não há necessidade de ficar nervosa." Edward me abraçou apertado e eu beijei seu pescoço suavemente. Eu sabia que nunca seria um pensamento consciente por parte de Edward, mas não pude deixar de perguntar se parte dele só queria tentar fazer o nosso anfitrião sentir ciúmes, de alguma forma. Imediatamente tendo pensado isso, balancei minha cabeça furiosamente, isso era ridículo. Como se Edward pudesse ler minha mente, ele tranqüilizou-me ainda mais. "Não é tão curto também, apenas um vestido bonito para minha linda esposa".

Certo, isso foi reparado então. Eu usaria o maldito vestido, e saltos, não importa quais temores eu estava prestes a agrupar. Ele simplesmente poderia lidar com isso. Quem era ele para me fazer sentir insegura sobre mim mesma, afinal, ele é apenas um homem, um que eu não tenho visto por quase 20 anos. Deus... controle-se!

"Você está pronta para ir, amor?" Eu pulei e corei violentamente enquanto tentava, extremamente sem sucesso, fingir que estava prestando atenção.

"S-sim!" Gaguejei, desejando que o acúmulo de sangue no meu rosto acalmasse o inferno para baixo. Esta seria uma noite longa. Peguei a mão de Edward, que estava estendida para mim, e caminhamos para o hall onde Nessie estava esperando. Ela estava tão linda em seu vestido formal azul-bebê que eu quase chorei. Eu sei que é patético, mas ela simplesmente estava tão crescida e linda. Ela vai fazer algum homem muito feliz um dia, eu atrevo a pensar o que Edward diria se acabasse sendo Jay.

Finalmente, todos fizemos o caminho até os fundos, só experimentando um conjunto menor de impedimentos quando Nessie tentou demonstrar a total falta de equilíbrio que herdou de nós, e nos amontoamos no Volvo de Edward. Apesar de Nessie reclamar várias vezes que não era um carro legal o bastante para ser de propriedade da família, Edward tinha segurado seu bebê, afirmando que parte dele morreria se o vendesse. Então, todos esses anos depois, sentamos em seu carro ansiosamente, acelerando em direção à pessoa que fez toda a minha vida ser do jeito que tinha sido.

Uma pequena parte de mim perguntou quanto impacto sobre o meu futuro ele pode ter, mas eu suprimi isso ao acaso. Lidaríamos com o que quer que estivesse por vir, como uma família, quando isso acontecesse. Especular não ajudaria ninguém.

_**Edward POV**_

Eventualmente, depois do que pareceram horas, chegamos ao Chateaux Nero. A mansão dos Black, ótimo! Bati educadamente na porta da mansão, nas profundezas das florestas ao redor de La Push, e finalmente a porta se abriu para revelar um homem em quem eu nunca tinha esperado estabelecer meus olhos novamente.

Ele literalmente não tinha envelhecido um dia. Naturalmente, suas feições tinham mudado, amadurecido e evoluído, mas, de alguma forma, ele ainda parecia exatamente o mesmo. Quando ele sorriu calorosamente, pude ver que até mesmo o seu sorriso simpático e extremamente arrogante era o mesmo. Eu tive que me chutar mentalmente para me lembrar que, não importa o quão amigável ele parecesse, ele era o mesmo homem que tinha rasgado o coração de Bella em pedaços no colégio.

"Hey, Eddie." Ele disse jovialmente, até a sua voz soava familiar, como tinha sido ao telefone. "Faz tempo que não te vejo." Eu fiquei tenso ao seu uso do apelido dispensado há muito tempo, mas sorri com força, no entanto. Inclinando a cabeça para Renesmee, ele silenciosamente a deixou passar por ele para dentro. Eu tinha esquecido que ela tinha estado aqui antes, ela tinha ido provavelmente encontrar Jay.

Eu me afligi um pouco que esse homem deve conhecer minha menina muito bem que ela poderia simplesmente entrar sem ser convidada, mas desconsiderei isso. Centrei-me em lembrar o que Bella tinha me dito há três noites, em nosso jardim, e tinha repetido para mim mais cedo nesta noite enquanto estávamos nos preparando para sair. "Basta ser você mesmo e dê a ele uma chance." Isso era o que eu faria. Dar ao cara a chance de ser diferente.

Então vi que ele voltou sua atenção para Bella, esperando a reação dele. Houve uma pequena coisa que eu não tinha contado a Jacob, ou Bella, e Jay parecia não ter mencionado isso também. Deve ter simplesmente deslizado da sua mente, ou talvez ele realmente usou o seu cérebro e manteve sua boca fechada. Eu estava um pouco nervoso agora para ver o que Jacob faria.

"Esta deve ser a adorável esposa de Edward. É um prazer conhecê-la, meu nome é J..." Ele engasgou-se com suas palavras e seus olhos atiraram arregalados. Ele tinha entendido então, homem inteligente. "Bella?" Ele parecia estar tendo dificuldade para falar, e seu rosto estava ficando vermelho.

"Olá, Jake." Bella acenou minuciosamente, parecendo confusa sobre a reação dele, sem sair do meu lado, e então sua expressão mudou para uma de preocupação. "Você está bem, Jake?"

"Sim." Ele engasgou, agora curvando-se com as mãos sobre os seus joelhos, tosse movendo seus enormes ombros. Acho que todos aqueles esteróides na escola cobraram a sua conta, huh. "Apenas surpresos, é tudo".

"Edward!" A voz de Bella se levantou quando ela se virou para mim, raiva cintilando em seus olhos. "O que você fez?" Eu estava preso, maldição! Eu sabia que não podia mentir para Bella, não sem me machucar e a ela, então eu respondi honestamente.

"Eu posso ter, um, esquecido de dizer a ele quem você era. Eu queria que fosse uma surpresa, juro." Baixei a cabeça arrependido, secretamente um pouco feliz que Jacob não estava fazendo uma impressão brilhante, mas determinado a tentar ser agradável. "Sinto muito, Jacob, erro meu." Há, isso funcionará. Eu definitivamente soei convincente, mesmo que eu ainda não pudesse suportá-lo.

"Está tudo bem." Ele assegurou-me, parecendo muito mais genuinamente perdoando do que eu teria sido capaz de alcançar, considerando a situação. Ele realmente deve ser um ator melhor do que eu lhe dei crédito, não há nenhuma maneira que ele poderia realmente dizer o que ele disse. "Entrem." Ele endireitou-se e fez sinal para nós entrarmos. Nós fizemos nosso caminho para dentro lentamente, admirando o lustre imponente e a escadaria de mármore no caminho para a sala suntuosa. Jacob tinha se dado bem. Muito bem, na verdade!

_**Jacob POV**_

"Então, Bella, o que você e Edward tem feito desde o colégio?" Eu perguntei, tentando fazê-la sentir-se o mais confortável possível. Ela estava sentada ao meu lado no sofá, e ela estava sorrindo, mas ainda parecia muito tensa, e com razão. Ela tinha suas pequenas mãos cerradas no seu colo, e estava mordendo o lábio. Deus, ela ainda era tão bonita como sempre. Não... cale a boca, cérebro!

"Bem, eu estudei Inglês na universidade com Rosalie Hale, a cunhada de Edward. Você se lembra dela, não é?" Ela olhou para cima para confirmar que eu realmente conhecia Rosalie. Eu balancei a cabeça, lembrei-me da linda namorada de Emmett Cullen, é claro que eu lembrava. Ela continuou, "Então, depois disso, tornei-me professora de Inglês em uma escola em Nova York. Aproximadamente na mesma época, Edward terminou sua licenciatura em Biologia e ele se juntou a mim em Nova York como um professor de biologia em uma escola perto da minha".

"Interessante." Eu pensei. "Então, quando você e Edward se casaram?" Esta era uma pergunta sobre a qual eu estava realmente curioso.

"Cerca de 18 anos atrás, eu acho. Tem sido uma vida muito perfeita." Ela suspirou, e um sorriso beatífico e feliz se espalhou pelo seu rosto. "E você? Como foi?"

"Eu tive que cuidar do meu pai depois do colégio, então eu nunca cheguei a ir embora para a universidade. Estudei Ciência do Esporte na Forks Community College e trabalho como técnico de futebol da Forks High agora. É isso mesmo..." Eu parei, sem saber o que dizer.

"Um, e quanto à sua... esposa?" Ela parecia hesitante em dizer isso, mas eu sabia que teria que dizer, mais cedo ou mais tarde.

"Eu me casei com Jess da nossa classe, você se lembra de Jessica Stanley, certo?" Reiterei sua pergunta anterior, e ela balançou a cabeça como eu fiz. É claro que ela se lembraria, ela sempre foi brilhante, e Jess tinha sido uma grande parte das nossas vidas. "Bem, nós descobrimos um ano ou mais depois do colégio que Jessica estava grávida, e eu fiz o meu pai orgulhoso, casando com uma moça honesta como ela. Depois que Jacob Jr. nasceu, nós... meio que nos distanciamos. Nós nos divorciamos cerca de dez anos atrás e foi quando nós, bem, eu e Jay, mudamos para a mansão Black".

Era bom falar sobre isso, e Bella parecia como se ela realmente se importasse, então eu me senti compelido a dizer-lhe tudo. Ela agiu esta noite como se os últimos seis meses da escola nunca tivessem acontecido, e por isso eu fiquei grato. Eu tinha lamentado as minhas ações a cada dia, desde que tinha acontecido, cada vez que eu tinha olhado para Jess durante o nosso casamento. Isso tinha sido uma razão pela qual nos separamos no final, a culpa das minhas ações como um adolescente imaturo.

"Isso é bom." Ela disse gentilmente, sendo uma pessoa maravilhosa, de alma gentil que eu já conheci, apesar de ser uma das histórias de vida mais porcaria.

"Obrigado, mas não realmente. Tenho Jay, no entanto, que é a coisa mais importante. Eu não sei o que eu faria sem ele." Eu sorri para mim mesmo agora, lembrando dos anos maravilhosos que eu tinha passado criando o meu filho sozinho. Tinha sido difícil, mas totalmente valeram a pena. Ele sinceramente fazia a minha vida valer a pena.

"Isso é ótimo." Ela se entusiasmou, os olhos brilhando do jeito que eu sempre me lembrei que eles faziam, e ela deu um tapinha no meu braço amigavelmente. "Eu me sinto da mesma maneira sobre Nessie".

"Sim, ela é uma garota especial e linda." Eu me arrastei um pouco mais perto dela no sofá de couro e coloquei minha mão sobre a dela em seu joelho. Era tão bom ter alguém que me conhecia o suficiente para eu ser honesto que eu nem pensei no que eu estava fazendo.

De repente, Bella foi afastada de mim, e Edward estava na minha frente, raiva resplandecendo. Merda!

"Tire suas mãos dela, seu bastardo!" Ele se irritou, lendo a situação completamente de forma errada.

"Não..." Bella e eu protestamos simultaneamente, enquanto ele a puxava pelo corredor e pela porta da frente. "Não foi... eu não..." De alguma forma eu sabia que, não importa o que eu dissesse, ele não entenderia. Eu tinha causado muita inimizade e hostilidade entre nós para isso. Eu simplesmente fiquei ali em silêncio, observando a melhor amiga que eu algum dia tive sair pela porta.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Nossa, quantos desentendimentos... __Jake aparentemente só estava tratando Bella como amiga mesmo, Edward se precipitous um pouco com sua reação... o que será que vai acontecer?_

_Deixem reviews e até quinta!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

_Fic nova estreando hoje, chama-se** "You Had Me At Hello"**... leiam e deixem reviews!**  
**_


	6. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6 **

_**Bella POV**_

"Eu disse a você." Eu gritei, segurando a maçaneta da porta quando irrompi para dentro. A briga entre Edward e eu esteve enfurecida por quase quinze minutos, enquanto estávamos dirigindo de volta para Forks de La Push. "Não aconteceu nada!" Eu estava tentando desesperadamente explicar a Edward que o que ele tinha visto tinha sido um mal-entendido, mas ele não queria ouvir a razão. Ele tinha visto Jacob com a mão no meu joelho e tinha sido isso, nenhuma explicação poderia convencer Edward de que tinha sido outra coisa senão um gesto de amizade inocente.

"Não se parecia como nada!" Ele respondeu, os olhos faiscando de raiva, e seu rosto normalmente pálido começou a colorir levemente de rosa. "Deus, Bella. Ele tinha sua pata suja em seu joelho." Ele engasgou com a última palavra, e a dor passou pelo seu belo rosto.

"Edward, por favor." Implorei, rezando para ele ver a razão. "Eu juro a você que nada aconteceu. Ele estava triste, eu dei um tapinha no joelho dele, e então ele retribuiu o gesto." Seu rosto estava rígido e suas mãos estavam cerradas apertadas durante toda a minha fala, e ele sacudiu a cabeça, incrédulo. "Nenhum de nós fez algo inadequado. Eu te amo, Edward, eu não faria isso com você." Sua expressão suavizou um pouco, e meu coração pulou minuciosamente. Eu estava chegando até ele?

"Eu não culpo você, Bella!" Ele gemeu, apertando a ponta do seu nariz em frustração. "Não foi culpa sua, nunca é culpa sua É daquele cachorro, Jacob." Eu não sabia o que dizer, então eu apenas balancei minha cabeça miseravelmente. Edward ainda não entendia, Jacob tinha mudado, eu sabia que ele tinha.

"Não culpe Jake também, Edward, ele realmente mudou." Eu disse a Edward sinceramente. Ele parecia ter se acalmado um pouco, e eu pretendia usar isso para minha vantagem.

"Você pode acreditar nele, mas eu certamente não acredito." Ele grunhiu, seus olhos ainda atirando adagas na parede atrás da minha cabeça. "Ele nunca estará em qualquer lugar perto de você novamente. Eu juro a você." Ele reiterou as minhas palavras anteriores de garantia. Eu sabia que não importava o quanto Jacob tivesse mudado, a felicidade de Edward era a coisa mais importante, então eu assenti com tristeza.

"Tudo bem." Eu concordei. "Temos que deixar Nessie ver Jay, no entanto." Eu estaria de acordo com o pedido de Edward se era isso que ele queria, mas Nessie era uma história diferente. Eu seria amaldiçoada se eu arruinasse a felicidade da minha filha, só pelo rancor estúpido de Edward do colégio.

"Não." Ele respondeu. "Nenhuma chance." Nessie voou para fora da sala de estar, onde ela tinha estado claramente ouvindo a nossa conversa, com isso e começou a gritar com seu pai.

"Pai, você não tem idéia do que está fazendo." Ela gritou, o rosto começando a ficar vermelho como o meu. Não havia nenhuma maneira que qualquer um de nós pudesse renegá-la, com o temperamento de Edward e a minha tendência a corar violentamente. "Você não pode fazer isso, eu tenho um encontro com Jay amanhã de manhã." Ela estava implorando agora, e meu coração saiu com ela. Ela não deveria ter que perder seu namorado por causa de mim, ou de Jacob, ou de Edward por isso.

"Oh, sim, eu posso, mocinha! Você não vai ver Jay amanhã, nem em qualquer outro dia." Ele se irritou. "Não há argumentos. Esta conversa acabou." Ele terminou de forma abrupta e, em seguida, saiu da sala e subiu as escadas para o quarto.

"Eu odeio você." Nessie gritou atrás dele, o ar ao nosso redor carregado de raiva e dor, e então ela também irrompeu lá para cima. Eu ouvi um soluço alto, seguido pela sua porta batendo, e depois a casa ficou em silêncio. Muito silenciosa, de fato, era irritante, por isso liguei o noticiário apenas para que não fosse tão silencioso.

Eu caí desanimada em uma cadeira confortável e coloquei meu rosto em minhas mãos. A noite não tinha ido toda como planejada e foi tudo culpa minha. Nessie estava chateada, Edward estava chateado e eu estava chateada. Eu tinha arruinado tudo. Foi com essa compreensão que eu vim para a cama, em alguma hora tardia da noite, e adormeci com um enorme sentimento de culpa pairando sobre mim. Isso foi agravado pelo fato de que eu podia ouvir, pela sua respiração irregular, que Edward ainda não estava dormindo, mas ele não fez nenhum movimento para conversar comigo, ou mesmo me abraçar. Foi a primeira noite em quase 20 anos que eu tinha adormecido sem os braços fortes e protetores de Edward em volta de mim, e parecia errado, como um mau presságio.

_**Edward POV**_

Acordei com um sobressalto e sentei-me na cama, olhando para o meu relógio para ver que era quase seis da manhã. Minha pele estava arrepiada e eu tremia, lembrando do meu pesadelo.

Eu estava ainda no colégio e Bella não estava. Eu tinha ido encontrá-la, apenas para ser saudado por uma imagem terrível dela e de Jacob juntos, nas sombras do nosso velho estádio de futebol, pressionada contra a parede. Embora eu soubesse que, na realidade, tinha sido Jessica Stanley que eu tinha visto naquele dia, tudo o que pude ver foi o belo rosto de Bella enquanto ela beijava Jacob Black.

Balancei a cabeça, tentando desalojar tanto a memória como o pesadelo, e olhei ao meu redor para ver o que tinha me acordado. Lembrei-me de ouvir um baque surdo no fundo do meu sonho vívido, o que felizmente me trouxe de volta à realidade, não em um momento muito breve.

A casa estava silenciosa, e eu quase acreditei que eu tinha imaginado o barulho, e então eu ouvi outro baque surdo e um som de raspagem. Virei-me para Bella, que dormia do outro lado da cama, abraçando um travesseiro firmemente contra o peito. Senti uma pontada de dor e culpa por ignorá-la ontem à noite, sem nunca ter falhado em abraçá-la enquanto ela dormia antes, mas empurrei de lado quando balancei seu ombro para acordá-la.

"Bells, querida, eu preciso que você acorde." Eu sussurrei, tentando manter a calma. Eu não sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas se fosse um ladrão, eu precisava mantê-la quieta, para que não atraíssemos atenção indesejada. "Bella, acorde, por favor." Ela se mexeu em seu sono, sua respiração dando seu retorno à consciência e eu gentilmente coloquei minha mão sobre sua boca para impedi-la de fazer qualquer ruído. Ela entrou em pânico, compreensivelmente, mas depois eu peguei seu olhar com o meu e levantei minha mão livre para pressionar meu dedo nos meus lábios. Ela assentiu, e eu soltei sua boca.

"O que há de errado?" ela perguntou, sussurrando, como eu tinha feito.

"Eu não sei, mas eu ouvi alguma coisa." Eu expliquei, e nós dois lentamente deslizamos para fora da cama. "Você fica aqui e eu vou verificar." Ela concordou em silêncio de novo, e arrastei-me pelas escadas para o corredor. Depois de verificar todos os cômodos, e não encontrar nada, eu estava prestes a voltar para cima quando ouvi um barulho todo poderoso seguido de um grito agudo que ecoou através da noite ao meu redor.

Não! Renesmee, pensei desesperadamente, e comecei a correr dois degraus de cada vez para chegar ao quarto da minha filha. O mundo parecia estar se movendo em câmera lenta, quebrando em torno de mim, quando vi Bella correr através do andar em sua minúscula camisola, e bater a porta aberta para o quarto de Nessie. Uma forte rajada de vento soprou pela casa passando por ela quando ela entrou correndo, então eu sabia que a janela estava aberta.

"Não!" Bella gritou, e a agonia em sua voz era tangível quando eu também empurrei a porta de lado e entrei. Bella estava parada olhando para a noite emoldurada pela janela aberta, as cortinas ondulantes etereamente em torno dela enquanto o tempo parou completamente. Então tudo se encaixou de volta como um elástico e eu estava correndo de volta descendo as escadas e para fora da porta para o jardim.

"Nessie" Bella implorou, enquanto corria exatamente atrás de mim, chorando desesperadamente. Nós viramos a esquina, tendo a visão de parte da parede exterior onde era a janela de Renesmee e quando meu cérebro registrou o que eu estava vendo, eu caí de joelhos na terra molhada. Minha menina estava deitada de costas sobre a grama ao lado da casa, duas histórias diretamente abaixo da sua janela, tendo claramente caído do parapeito em que ela estava agarrada e sendo rasgada da parede em diversos lugares. Um ramo fino do velho carvalho que ficava a poucos metros da janela também estava ao lado da sua forma imóvel. Seu braço estava torcido em um ângulo totalmente não natural sob seu corpo, e eu podia ver, à luz fraca do poste na rua, que seus olhos estavam fechados.

"Não." Bella gritou novamente, atirando-se no chão ao lado de Renesmee. "Edward, faça alguma coisa." Eu mal a registrei gritando o meu nome, eu ainda estava em choque, então ela gritou de novo. "Edward, por favor, você tem que fazer alguma coisa".

Eu saí do meu transe e corri para dentro para encontrar o telefone sem fio da cozinha. Aproveitando isso, eu corri de volta para fora e fiquei ao lado de Bella enquanto ela se ajoelhou ao lado da minha menininha. Medo pulsando em meu corpo e a adrenalina correndo ajudou a minha mão a ficar firme o suficiente para apertar os números.

911, o telefone tocou e tocou enquanto eu o apertava, rezando para que alguém atendesse. Finalmente, eu fui atendido pelos serviços de emergência.

"Sim, eu preciso de uma ambulância, agora. Minha filha caiu da janela dela, ela não está se movendo. Você tem que ajudar!" Esperei ansiosamente quando a chamada foi passada para a ambulância. Eu repeti o meu apelo e recitei meu endereço automaticamente ao pedido, e então eles me asseguraram que alguém estaria a caminho imediatamente. Eu garanti a eles que eu não a tocaria até que eles chegassem lá, caso ela tivesse um... ferimento no pescoço, ou na cabeça, e depois desliguei. Eu mal podia pensar nas palavras quando me ajoelhei ao lado de Bella e Renesmee para esperar, os soluços e gritos de Bella enchendo o ar que nos cerca. A escuridão agitada e parecia cair sobre mim e minha mente corria enquanto tentava não pensar no que poderia acontecer com a minha menininha.

Isso tudo era culpa minha, eu sabia disso, e eu nunca me perdoaria.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_OMG, primeiro a briga toda em família e agora isso... o que será que vai acontecer com Renesmee?_

_Deixem reviews e até a próxima quinta!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	7. CApítulo 7

**Capítulo 7 **

_**Bella POV**_

Isso não pode estar acontecendo. Isso não pode estar acontecendo. Isso é impossível. Eu cantava todas as variações dessa frase que eu poderia pensar sob a minha respiração enquanto tentava me concentrar nas palavras dos paramédicos.

"Não há nada mais que você possa fazer, senhor. Por favor, sente-se." Ele dizia, segurando as mãos para fora para mim como em desespero. Percebi depois de alguns momentos que ele estava falando, não comigo, mas para Edward, que estava andando pelo minúsculo comprimento da ambulância continuamente. Estendi a mão para ele e agarrei seu braço enquanto ele girava ao redor de volta para começar seus cinco passos de mim até a porta, em seguida, eu o puxei para baixo, então ele estava sentado ao meu lado na cama.

"Pare com isso, Edward, por favor?" Eu pedi, cobrindo seu rosto com a minha mão livre, o que não estava segurando sua mão para impedi-lo de se levantar, e olhando profundamente em seus olhos esmeralda cheios de dor. "Você se batendo por dentro não está ajudando, isso é minha culpa".

Eu poderia dizer pelo olhar ferido que atravessou seu rosto que eu tinha batido o prego na cabeça. Eu não tinha certeza, mas ele sempre tentava culpar-se pelos erros de todos. Nada disto teria acontecido se não tivesse sido por mim, se eu não tivesse insistido em falar com Jacob naquela noite. Se eu tivesse pensado de forma lógica e racional, sobre o que eu estava fazendo, e não tivesse deixado Jake colocar a mão no meu joelho, então Renesmee estaria bem agora. Tudo o que eu tinha conseguido foi um movimento estúpido da minha parte para colocar o meu bebê em coma. A única coisa que me resta fazer agora é rezar para que ela passe por isso para que eu possa dizer a ela o quanto eu sinto.

Naquele momento, meus pensamentos me atingiram como um raio e deixei cair a mão de Edward, saltando para os meus pés como ele tinha feito cerca de dez minutos atrás.

"Ela _vai_ ficar bem, não é?" Eu soltei, e depois comecei a chorar novamente. O paramédico pareceu chocado com o meu desabafo, e eu percebi que tinha provavelmente parecido muito estranho, considerando que ele não tinha ouvido a minha pequena conversa na minha cabeça, então ele simplesmente sorriu com força e então voltou para a verificação dos monitores. Encarei isso como um mau sinal e enterrei meu rosto no peito quente e ligeiramente úmido de Edward. Ele não pareceu se importar e passou os braços confortavelmente em torno de mim.

"Bella, isso não é culpa sua. É minha, tudo isso é culpa minha." Eu balancei minha cabeça com veemência e tentei argumentar com ele, mas ele pressionou o dedo suavemente em meus lábios, silenciando eficazmente meus protestos. Ele olhou em meus olhos, olhando profundamente em minha alma, o medo e a dor refletidos em seus olhos eram mais do que eu podia suportar. Eu desviei o olhar, e tomei uma respiração entrecortada. Ficou claro agora, pela emoção que acabara de passar em silêncio entre nós da forma como apenas almas gêmeas podem fazer, que ele estava culpando-se da mesma forma que eu estava. Isso tinha que parar, pelo bem de Renesmee, ela precisava dos seus pais lá para ela se... não, quando ela acordasse.

"Vamos conversar sobre isso mais tarde." Eu sussurrei, e ele acenou, sorrindo minuciosamente enquanto o fazia. Voltei o meio sorriso, e então ambos voltamos para observar a forma estranhamente parada de Renesmee, rezando por algum sinal de movimento.

Outros dez minutos se passaram antes que finalmente chegamos ao hospital em Seattle, e então fomos cercados por um enxame de enfermeiros e pessoal da emergência, que levantou Renesmee fora da maca e em uma maca grande de hospital, tendo cuidado extra para apoiar o seu pescoço. O paramédico calculou que haveria algum dano na medula espinhal, mas ele não afirmaria nada até que tivesse certeza. Depois que ela foi amarrada em segurança, nós corremos por um longo corredor até a cama que tinha sido encontrada para ela. Eu tropecei cegamente ao longo atrás do grupo, só de pé porque Edward estava apoiando minha axila, não realmente consciente.

Lembrei-me de ser depositada em uma cadeira, e uma massa de pessoas se deslocando para lá e para cá na minha retina, mas eu não conseguia fazer sentido com a mistura de som e imagem. Eu podia ouvir Edward murmurando palavras suaves em meu ouvido, mas eu simplesmente não conseguia entender o que ele estava dizendo. Eventualmente, as luzes e as imagens borradas se tornaram demais para a minha mente frágil lidar e eu apertei meus olhos. Edward me puxou para o seu colo mais uma vez, e eu mergulhei em um sono profundo.

_O vento gelado __soprava fortemente em torno do meu rosto, ondulando o meu vestido preto enquanto eu estava parada à beira da sepultura. Em torno de mim estava uma multidão de estranhos sem rosto, e Edward estava longe de ser encontrado. De repente, notei que havia uma menininha, vestida toda de branco, de pé à minha esquerda. Ela olhou diretamente nos meus olhos e abriu a boca para falar. _

_"A culpa é sua__." Ela sussurrou, sua voz ecoando e etérea. __"Você poderia ter me salvado, mamãe. __Você deveria ter me salvado." Então ela desapareceu, dissolvendo-se em nada, e em seu lugar estava um caixão escuro de madeira. Em seguida, um tapinha no meu ombro fez-me olhar à minha direita. Lá estava o meu querido Edward, também vestido inteiramente de branco, sua camisa branca de botões favorita desabotoada no seu torso. __Sua pele estava mortalmente branca, e seus olhos eram frios, negros e sem expressão. __Eu sabia o que estava acontecendo, e era de cortar o coração, mas eu não podia fugir. Meus pés estavam fixados ao solo por cordas invisíveis e tudo que eu poderia fazer é observar como o corpo de Edward começou a desaparecer diante dos meus olhos. _

_"Eu não poderia __lidar com isso, Bella." Ele murmurou suavemente. "Você a deixou morrer e eu segui. Agora você está sozinha, exatamente como você merece. Você não foi boa o suficiente para nenhum de nós." Então ele desapareceu, assim como Renesmee tinha desaparecido, e eu gritava por ele na tempestade que estava acontecendo ao meu redor. Em seguida, uma forte rajada de vento levantou-me dos meus pés e eu fui jogada para o ar. _

_A cena mudou e eu estava caindo, __girando livremente através do ar, a janela do quarto de Renesmee correndo para longe de mim no escuro. Fechei meus olhos, preparando-me para a queda que eu sabia que estava chegando, mas nada aconteceu. _

_Abri os olhos e suspir__ei de alívio, eu estava sentada em uma cadeira de plástico laranja em um quarto de hospital. Olhando ao redor, eu não podia ver ninguém mais no quarto e a cama do hospital estava vazia, com os lençóis cuidadosamente dobrados, como se ninguém tivesse usado há algum tempo. _

_"Vá para casa, Bella__." Ouvi a voz de Carlisle e me virei para vê-lo parado na porta, uma expressão triste em seu rosto. "Eles não voltarão"._

_"Não__." Eu gritei, sabendo, no fundo do meu coração, que Edward e Renesmee tinham ido embora e eu estava realmente sozinha. Eles tinham me deixado, eles tinham tomado um caminho que eu não poderia seguir, e eu estava sozinha. __Gritei de novo. "Não"._

"Bella." A voz de Edward me atingiu como um iceberg batendo no casco de um navio, e eu ofeguei em choque. Ele parecia tão real, mas ele não podia ser, ele estava morto, ambos estavam mortos e era culpa minha. "Acorde, amor".

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_OMG, quanta tensão! O que será que vai acontecer com Nessie? E como Edward e Bella vão resolver essa situação?_

_Deixem reviews e até quinta!_

_Ah, fazia mais de 5 meses que a autora não postava nessa fic por problemas pessoais! Mas na semana passada ela postou a primeira parte do epílogo, então assim que ela postar o final, eu passo a postar mais de 1 cap. por semana aqui, pois já tenho todos traduzidos...  
_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**__**  
**_


	8. CApítulo 8

**Capítulo 8 **

_**Edward POV**_

Eu estava chacoalhando Bella enquanto ela estava caída sobre o meu peito, gemendo como se ela estivesse com dor, e ela estava segurando a minha camisa amassada como se fosse seu único vínculo com a terra. Era quase como se ela achasse que ela flutuaria se soltasse, e eu estava ansioso para acordá-la do seu pesadelo angustiante. Considerando as circunstâncias, eu provavelmente estaria tendo o mesmo problema se eu estivesse dormindo, mas ainda era difícil eu ver seu belo rosto contorcido de dor.

"Edward, não." Eu a ouvi lamentar e passei meus braços em torno dela ainda mais apertado quando sua respiração começou a ficar mais irregular. Ela estava definitivamente acordada agora, isso era evidente pelos seus movimentos e o padrão da sua respiração, mas ela ainda tinha os olhos bem fechados. Era como se ela tivesse medo de abri-los, com medo do que ela veria, então eu comecei a acalmá-la com a minha voz como eu tinha feito todos esses anos atrás quando... não, não vá por aí, Edward. Concentre-se em Bella.

"Baby." Eu sussurrei em seu ouvido, consciente de que outras pessoas estavam ao redor. "Por favor, abra seus olhos. Estou aqui, você está segura".

"Eu não posso." Ela respondeu, tão baixo que eu quase não consegui ouvi-la. "Você terá ido embora se eu abrir. Você terá ido, eu não posso. Eu não posso." Ela começou a repetir a frase mais e mais sob a sua respiração, e agarrando a minha camisa mais apertada. Os nós dos seus dedos estavam começando a ficar brancos pela pressão, então eu tentei soltá-los um pouco. Ela balançou a cabeça furiosamente, inflexível, e eu parei imediatamente.

"Do que você está falando, Bella?" Eu perguntei, confuso com as palavras dela. Não havia nenhuma razão que ela poderia pensar em por que eu a deixaria, era uma impossibilidade absoluta. Ela sempre teve dúvidas do seu poder sobre mim, por mais forte e inquebrável que eu assegurasse a ele que era. Eu teria que lembrá-la de novo. "Bella, eu nunca te deixarei. Eu estou aqui e sempre estarei. Eu te amo, muito".

"Tão real." Ela respirou, e eu fiz uma careta. O quê? "Mas ele se foi, ele não pode estar aqui".

"Eu estou aqui, Bella." Eu disse a ela com firmeza, começando a entender o que estava acontecendo. Foi exatamente como da última vez que isso tinha acontecido, apenas que da última ela não tinha tido tanta sorte. Tinha quase matado Bella, que é por que Nessie tinha que viver. Ela simplesmente tinha.

Senti uma lágrima escorrer pelo meu rosto e na parte superior da cabeça de Bella. Beijei o local e Bella gemeu e suspirou alto. Ela realmente não acreditava que eu estava aqui.

"Tão real." Ela se entusiasmou, e eu balancei a cabeça clareando os pensamentos que eu tinha guardado na baía por vezes durante 17 anos. Eu ainda podia vê-la, quebrada e morrendo, e ainda rasgava meu coração em dois a cada vez. Eu tinha a minha amada esposa para cuidar agora, exatamente como tinha feito todos aqueles anos atrás, e eu tinha que ajudá-la a me ver.

"Eu estou aqui, Bella, e eu vou provar isso." Eu prometi, e me inclinei para pressionar os meus lábios firmemente aos dela. Ela retribuiu quase instantaneamente, e envolveu o braço livre em volta do meu pescoço, me puxando para mais perto. Eu gemi e derramei a minha paixão e amor por ela no beijo. Suas pálpebras tremeram e abriram lentamente. Eu me afastei e sentei-me ereto, olhando para os seus olhos castanhos incrivelmente belos quando ela piscou uma vez, então novamente.

"Você está realmente aqui?" Ela perguntou, mordendo o lábio inferior em agonia.

"Sim, amor." Eu prometi, e a beijei levemente na ponta do nariz, antes de puxá-la suavemente em uma posição mais confortável, já que ela estava meio deitada, meio sentada no meu colo.

"Oh, Edward." Ela gemeu, escondendo o rosto em minha camisa. "Eu estava tão assustada, você, eu, nós... assim como da última vez... eu não posso lidar com isso... eu não serei capaz." As palavras e pensamentos saíram em uma inundação, atrapalhadas e caindo da sua boca.

"Não será como da última vez." Eu a acalmei, esfregando suas costas em tom tranqüilizador. "Renesmee é mais forte do que Carlie jamais poderia ter sido, ela vai sair dessa." Bella ofegou quando eu subconscientemente falei o nome que ambos tínhamos tentado desesperadamente evitar, e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

Minha mente estava de repente girando descontroladamente, espiralando fora de controle, e as imagens que eu tinha comprimido pela metade da minha vida começaram a piscar passando na minha mente.

_Um__ lindo, pálido e quebrado bebê deitado em uma máquina de vidro do hospital, ligado a incontáveis dispositivos __e tubos. _

_Bella __enroscada em uma cadeira ao lado do monitor, olhando para mim com olhos ocos, sem ver, enquanto eu estava sentado em absoluto silêncio._

_Meu pai __pairando sobre mim enquanto eu estava em uma cama de hospital, internamente gritando pela minha Bella e minha filha, mas paralisado __pela dor e incapaz de dizer qualquer coisa. _

_Bella sentada ao meu lado, chorando enquanto ela explicava __à minha forma sem vida, meus olhos arregalados, sem expressão e opacos, que Carlie tinha falecido._

_Eu tinha __pressionado para fora da minha longa paralisia de uma semana então, gritando e jogando coisas com a insuportável sensação de que o mundo estava quebrando e queimando ao meu redor, mas Bella tinha me segurado apertado, me acalmando e me ajudando a quebrar a superfície da minha depressão. Ela tinha sido a minha luz guia em um mundo de nada, sombriamente preto, e eu nunca seria capaz de retribuí-la._

_Dois dias depois, Bella desceu às profundezas da depressão, e tinha me levado quatro meses para quebrar a casca__ e livrá-la da dor. Eu tomei uma licença da universidade para cuidar dela, apesar da sua frágil desculpa de que ela ficaria bem. Ela tinha os pesadelos mais horríveis chegando quase todas as noites, acordando no meio da noite gritando e contorcendo-se em meus braços. Ela tinha sido convencida, provavelmente pelo que ela havia visto em seus sonhos e o pesadelo vivo que era a sua vida, que eu tinha morrido com Carlie e que eu era uma invenção da sua psique concebida para torturá-la à sua própria sepultura._

_Traz__ê-la para fora da sua depressão e falta de vida tinha tomado tudo o que eu tinha, juntamente com cada um dos nossos amigos e familiares. _

_Emma, __Alice, Rosalie e Tiffany tinham todas tomado turnos para me ajudar com o trabalho doméstico e a manutenção de Bella, elas tinham me salvado de um afogamento em roupas para passar, já que Bella não estava fazendo nada. No entanto, a real linha de salvamenteo naquela situação, tinha sido Sarah._

_Sarah, sendo __a amiga carinhosa que era, tirou um tempo do seu curso de psicologia e terapia na universidade para vir passar cada momento livre que ela tinha com Bella. No início, não teve efeito, e eu comecei a perder a esperança, mas eventualmente Sarah, de alguma forma, conseguiu puxar Bella de volta da borda e ela começou a se curar visivelmente. Eu devia a Sarah toda a minha vida e razão de ser, juntamente com a sanidade de Bella. Era uma dívida que nunca poderia ser reembolsada. _

_Toda vez que eu __olharia em uma das suas sessões e visse um sorriso, por pequeno ou fraco que fosse, no rosto de Bella, isso me encheria com uma tênue esperança de que ela ficaria bem. _

_Toda vez que eu __a vi sair da cama do quarto dela para ver Emma, __ou um dos outros, para a porta, me fez sorrir sozinho._

_Durante __aquele tempo eu tinha saído do nosso quarto, e eu estava dormindo no minúsculo quarto com o berço e a cadeira de balanço, pronto para o recém-nascido que nunca se mudaria para ele. Ele lembrava-me, a cada dia de cada mês, da nossa linda menininha. Carlie, o bebê que tinha nascido morto um mês antes do tempo, e ainda assombrava meus sonhos depois de todos esses anos. Aquele quarto ainda estava congelado no tempo, atrás de uma porta trancada em nossa casa. Ninguém tinha entrado nele desde que eu o tinha trancado pela última vez há pouco mais de quinze anos atrás. _

_"Eu te amo, Edward.__" Bella tinha dito a mim, me encontrando sentado com a cabeça em minhas mãos na mesa da cozinha certa manhã, exatamente quatro meses depois das nossas vidas terem sido despedaçadas. "Sinto muito"._

_Eu havia voado __para ela e a envolvido em meus braços, prometendo o meu eterno amor por ela e assegurando-lhe que eu não a culpava por nada. Eu nunca poderia culpá-la, era simplesmente absurdo o pensamento de que a morte do nosso bebê pudesse ser culpa dela. Tinha sido inevitável e ninguém poderia ser responsabilizado. _

_Eu disse__ a ela isto e então nós choramos nos braços um do outro por várias horas. Em seguida, derramamos nossas almas um no outro antes de nos enrolarmos juntos na nossa cama pela primeira vez no que me pareceu uma eternidade. _

_Dois meses depois, Bella descobriu que estava grávida de Nessie e, embora nunca __tenhamos esquecido Carlie, nunca falamos sobre aqueles quatro meses de novo... _

_... até agora. _

"Vai ficar tudo bem, Bells." Eu prometi, e pelo olhar em seu rosto eu poderia dizer que ela tinha acabado de ter as mesmas memórias que eu tive. Eu tinha dito a mim mesmo na época que eu teria dado qualquer coisa para saber o que estava acontecendo na cabeça de Bella, mas agora não era o momento para perguntar. Isso poderia esperar.

"Eu sei." Bella disse, simplesmente, olhando para mim com tanta confiança e amor em seus olhos. "Contanto que estejamos juntos." Ela disse bastante confiante, mas ainda havia uma sugestão de uma pergunta em seus olhos.

"Para sempre." Eu prometi, beijando sua cabeça novamente. Fechei meus olhos e rezei com todas as minhas forças para Nessie ficar bem, e eu me senti esperançoso pela primeira vez em 24 horas.

"Durma, amor." Bella sussurrou para mim, e eu relaxei nela, seguramente abraçado pelo meu anjo e alma gêmea enquanto eu dormia, sabendo que ela estava olhando por mim e nossa filha durante o tempo que demorasse.

"Eu te amo, Bella." Eu murmurei, longe de me concentrar.

"Eu também te amo, Edward".

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Nossa, que triste essa história do outro bebê deles... __vamos esperar que Nessie melhore mesmo..._

_Deixem reviews e até quinta!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

_**P.S.:**__ Postei uma ONE-SHOT que eu escrevi, chama-se __**"YOUR BODY IS A WONDERLAND"**__... quem ler, deixe reviews!_


	9. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9**

_**J**__**acob POV**_

"Pai, acorde!" Eu ouvi os tons menos suaves da voz do meu filho no meu ouvido, e gemi de frustração. Eu tinha sonhado com Bella, e quão bom tinha sido vê-la novamente e eu não estava com disposição para ser acordado em alguma hora adiantada da manhã. A lâmpada nua de luz acima da minha cabeça acendeu e o brilho momentaneamente me cegou antes que eu pressionasse meus olhos fechados.

"Que horas são, Jay?" Resmunguei, rolando para que meu rosto estivesse pressionado firmemente nos lençóis. A irritação era evidente em minha voz, e eu esperava, como sempre, que ele pegaria a dica e me deixasse sozinho. Infelizmente, hoje não parecia ser um daqueles dias, e ouvi seus passos se aproximando da cama para o outro lado.

"Quase seis, mas você precisa me ajudar. Por favor?" Ele parecia genuinamente chateado e preocupado, algo raro para um adolescente, então eu abri um olho uma fenda.

"O que há, garoto?" Eu perguntei, e ele empurrou meu ombro, me acordando mais.

"É Nessie! Ela deveria encontrar-me esta manhã para o café da manhã, você sabe. Ela não apareceu, e seus pais não estão atendendo a porta, ou o telefone. Estou preocupado".

"Tenho certeza que ela está bem, filho." Assegurei a ele, embora parecesse um pouco estranho. Jay e sua namorada tinham sido praticamente inseparáveis durante quase dois meses, ela nunca tinha desaparecido em um encontro anterior. Entretanto, garotas serão garotas, e eu tenho certeza que havia uma explicação para ela não aparecer.

"Não, ela não me abandonaria, pai." Ele continuou, raiva e frustração invadindo a sua voz normalmente calma. Ele nunca ficava estressado sobre as coisas normalmente, e este era um comportamento inédito para ele. "Eu sei que ela não iria. Você pode ligar e ver se você consegue falar?" Apesar da minha irritação, eu queria dar a ele a paz de espírito, então concordei em meu travesseiro e sentei-me na cama.

"Com certeza, filho. Deixe-me levantar primeiro, ok?" Eu perguntei, e ele sorriu, e então saiu correndo do quarto para deixar-me levantar. Ele estava realmente indignado com isso, eu pensei, então me levantei e vesti meu jeans. Era estranho, até mesmo alarmante.

Dez minutos depois, saí do meu quarto e desci as escadas para a cozinha. Lá dentro, encontrei Jay sentado laconicamente na mesa segurando um copo de suco de laranja, parecendo desanimado e desesperado. Peguei o telefone fixo do seu suporte na bancada de granito e disquei o número que estava escrito no pedaço de papel que Jay tinha me deixado ao lado. Ele havia sublinhado furiosamente em caneta preta e tornou ainda mais claro para mim, naquele momento, quão fortemente ele se importava por Nessie Cullen.

Esperei por um momento pelo telefone conectar, então o pressionei contra o meu ouvido quando começou a tocar, apenas para ficar rapidamente decepcionado. Após doze lentos e monótonos toques, cortou para a secretária eletrônica e aquela voz irritante da mulher começou a falar comigo em uma alegre e paternalista voz.

"A pessoa para quem você ligou está indisponível no momento..." Uau. Precisou você me dizer isso antes de eu descobrir sozinho. "Por favor, deixe seu recado após o bip... BIP!" Eu estava prestes a bater o telefone em frustração, tendo odiado secretárias eletrônicas toda a minha vida, mas a voz de Jay me parou.

"Por favor? Basta perguntar." Eu era impotente para resistir ao desamparo do meu filho implorando, por isso decidi deixar uma mensagem.

"Oi, Bella... Edward. Nós, Jay e eu, estávamos querendo saber se estava tudo bem. Jay tentou localizer Renesmee mais cedo e vocês estavam fora. Ligue-me b..." Eu estava no meio do fluxo quando ouvi um apito e clique na outra ponta da linha e, em seguida, uma voz desconhecida do sexo feminino falou e me cortou.

"Olá, quem é?" Ela perguntou, e eu rapidamente disse a ela o meu nome e repeti minha mensagem anterior que eu tinha falado para a secretária eletrônica. "Agora não é realmente um bom momento, Jacob. Bella e Edward se encontram no hospital agora, e estarão lá por algum tempo." Minha respiração vacilou e ofegou alta, fazendo Jay olhar para cima a partir dos padrões traçados com indiferença na bancada com seu dedo.

"O que aconteceu?" Perguntei com urgência. Quem estava no hospital? Era Bella? Edward? As questões correram pela minha cabeça enquanto eu tentava me concentrar. A cabeça de Jay estalou para cima e, de repente, ele estava muito atento ao final da conversa.

"É..." A mulher começou a fungar e a soluçar ao telefone, e meu coração caiu ao chão. "É a pequena Nessie. Ela teve um acidente e eles correram com ela para os cuidados de emergência esta manhã." Eu não podia acreditar no que eu estava ouvindo e todo o sangue escorreu do rosto de Jay quando eu disse minhas palavras seguintes, minhas mãos trêmulas.

"Ela deveria se encontrar com Jay esta manhã." Ele saltou e arrancou o telefone da minha mão, gritando para a pobre mulher, na outra extremidade.

"O que aconteceu? O que aconteceu? Diga-me que ela está bem!" Ele gritou, lágrimas começando a se formar nos cantos dos seus olhos. Você sabe todas essas histórias que dizem que os meninos não podem, ou não choram? Sim, bem, elas estão malditamente erradas. Rasgou o meu coração em pedaços, fraturado como ele já era, por vê-lo assim. Ele ficou em silêncio por um momento, depois arregalou os olhos e as lágrimas romperam e fluíram constantemente pelo seu rosto. "Nessie!"

Ele murmurou um baixo e ilegível obrigado a quem tinha estado na outra linha, provavelmente uma das amigas de Bella, e deixou cair o telefone sobre a mesa de madeira de jantar. Então ele foi para a porta, pegando a cesta com as chaves enquanto andava. O conteúdo da cesta saiu voando e ele caiu de joelhos, correndo ao redor para encontrar um dos conjuntos. Supus que ele queria as chaves do carro, então eu abaixei para ajudá-lo a procurar.

Um segundo depois, eu a avistei a um metro, ou menos, à minha esquerda, e peguei e abri a porta da frente. Jay reparou em mim depois de um momento e pôs-se de pé, arrancando as chaves do meu aperto e lançando-se no assento do motorista de seu novo Mini preto. Tinha sido um presente de aniversário meu no ano passado, e ele mal tinha sido usado. Ele preferia caminhar ao redor de Forks, sendo tão pequena, mas agora isso não era uma opção. Puxei a porta de entrada da mansão fechada, não me preocupando em trancá-la, já que todo o edifício estava fechado, de qualquer maneira, e subi para o banco do passageiro do carro. Pouco antes de eu fechar a porta do passageiro, pressionei o controle para abrir as portas automáticas e, em seguida, Jay estava pisando no acelerador e correndo pela estrada em direção à rodovia.

Completamos o percurso de dez minutos para o hospital em menos de cinco, e Jay nem sequer levou tempo para puxar o freio de mão antes de estar fora do carro, correndo os degraus da entrada principal do hospital. Eu deslizei sobre o seu assento, fechei a porta e conduzi o veículo até o estacionamento para esperar Jay. Eu sabia que não seria querido, ou necessário, lá dentro, e Jay precisava fazer isso sozinho.

_**Jay POV**_

Empurrei as portas duplas abertas que levam para a área da recepção principal. Eu estava vagamente ciente de que o hospital estava lotado e barulhento, com pessoas passando por mim em todas as direções, mas meu cérebro estava bloqueando tudo e era simplesmente um zumbido movimentado para mim. Eu estava correndo, todo o meu foco e energia centrados em encontrar a minha garota tão rápido quanto era humanamente possível. Eu me dirigi diretamente para a mesa da recepcionista mais próxima, pelo outro lado da sala, empurrando as pessoas para o lado enquanto eu fui, e parei apenas brevemente na madeira laqueada.

"Eu preciso encontrar Renesmee Cullen, agora." Eu disse para a mulher gorda, de meia idade atrás do balcão. Seus olhos me avaliaram com ceticismo e eu suspirei exasperado. Eu sabia que estava sendo rude e que meu pai me criou com melhores condições, mas eu simplesmente não podia evitar. "É urgente, por favor?" Eu pedi e ela balançou a cabeça bruscamente, antes de verificar a tela do seu computador brevemente.

"Sala 6, Pronto Socorro." Ela disse, e eu atirei-lhe um sorriso agradecido quando saí correndo novamente. "Vire à esquerda." Eu a ouvi gritar atrás de mim, e alterei minha trajetória para que eu estivesse no caminho norte, em vez de leste. Vi uma placa para o Pronto Socorro e segui com impaciência por diversos corredores cinzentos. Eles pareciam se fechar em torno de mim enquanto eu lutava contra o instinto natural de pânico da minha mente. Eu só precisava manter a calma.

Sala 6. O sinal acima da porta piscou-me antes que eu pudesse parar, e eu derrapei até parar, antes de recuar vinte metros até o corredor novamente. Hesitei um pouco antes de abrir a porta, com medo do que eu veria, e então a empurrei forte. Ela abriu e eu entrei.

"Oh meu Deus!"

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Tadinho do Jay, deve estar sofrendo com essa notícia sobre a Nessie... O que vc´s acham que ele viu?_

_Deixem reviews e até quinta que vem!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	10. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10**

_**Nessie POV**_

Eu respirei profundamente, tão profundamente quanto pude com o que parecia uma tonelada de tijolos no meu abdômen. Não era doloroso como tanto para respirar, apenas a constrição. Não havia nada na visão além da negritude, escura e vazia, e eu tenho a estranha sensação de que eu estava flutuando em lugar algum, um nada. Tentei abrir meus olhos, consciente de que eles estarem fechados pode ter sido a causa da escuridão, mas meu corpo não responderia ao meu pedido. Rapidamente, comecei a testar outras partes do meu corpo para detectar sinais de vida, mas nada aconteceu. Eu estava completamente paralisada, flutuando no meio do nada silencioso, vasto e preto sem nenhuma maneira de mover-me, ou escapar.

Talvez eu estivesse morta, pensei em pânico comigo mesma. Minha mãe seria esmagada se eu estivesse. Eu não tinha sido capaz de dizer a ela que eu a amava, uma última vez. Eu seria o segundo filho que ela teria de enterrar, no cemitério cinza e sem vida, junto à estrada da nossa casa. Ela e meu pai nunca falaram sobre aquele outro filho, de tal forma que eu nem sabia o nome dela, mas eu sabia que aquilo tinha destruído uma grande parte dela, que teve que anular a lacuna deixada por aquela menininha sem rosto, a quem minha mãe sempre amou mais do que a mim. Isso não me incomoda mais tanto. Depois que eu percebi que a porta da nossa casa, aquela que todos ignoravam, nunca seria desbloqueada, não doeu ser a segunda melhor. Claro, eu sabia que mamãe me amava, mas eu sabia desde cedo que eu nunca seria capaz de encher completamente o buraco enorme aberto em seu coração.

"Ela parece tão pálida, Edward." Ouvi uma voz que soou suspeitosamente como minha mãe, de nenhum lugar em particular. Tentei mover minha cabeça para olhar para a fonte da voz impossível, esquecendo-me momentaneamente que eu era incapaz de me mover. Lembrei-me de novo segundos depois e suspirei mentalmente, já que eu não podia mover meus músculos faciais.

"Ela vai ficar melhor, Bells." Outra voz disse suavemente. Agora eu tinha certeza de que algo estranho estava acontecendo porque isso soou exatamente como a voz do meu pai. Agora, se eu não estava morta, então onde eu estava? Quase como se tivesse ouvido a minha pergunta silenciosa, a voz fantasmagórica da minha mãe me respondeu.

"Eu espero que sim. O médico disse que ela estar em coma era uma coisa boa, certo?" Ela disse, e eu quase podia imaginar a expressão que se espalharia pelo rosto dela. Ela pareceria preocupada, e quase assustada, com uma pequena ondulação onde suas sobrancelhas franziram. Ela poderia até estar mordendo seu lábio, ela fazia isso quando se preocupava muito. Papai não gostava que ela fizesse isso, mas ela não conseguia parar de fazê-lo independentemente. Ele achava que era um mau hábito.

Percebi, então, com um pico de medo na boca do meu estômago firmemente imóvel, que eu estive inconscientemente me referindo aos meus pais no passado. Esse pensamento me assustou mais do que eu gostaria de admitir, e eu estremeci metaforicamente. Lembrei-me do dia, há um ano, ou algo assim, quando a nossa professora de Inglês, Professora P., nos ensinou sobre as metáforas e personificação e outras coisas. Faz-me querer sorrir ao imaginar sua reação se eu algum dia disser a ela que eu tinha utilizado a palavra 'metaforicamente' enquanto estava em com, ou mesmo apenas enquanto formava uma frase.

"Oh meu Deus!" A exclamação de separar a alma do corpo da minha mãe, mas a voz totalmente reconhecível rasgou-me do meu devaneio e me concentrei nos zumbidos de ruídos suaves que eram cada vez mais distintos enquanto o tempo passava. Eu não tinha certeza quanto tempo, mas um tempo, no entanto.

"Sra. Cullen, eu acabei de ouvir a notícia." Uma terceira voz, de um jovem do sexo masculino. Eu poderia vagamente reconhecer o timbre rico e quente dele, como se fosse uma memória distante para a qual a minha alma foi atraída instintivamente, mas eu não conseguia combinar a pessoa com a voz no momento. Eles falaram de novo, e ouvi vários passos apressados. "Oh, Nessie, eu sinto muito!" Suas palavras me confundiram, talvez porque não faziam sentido. Por que este estranho familiar estava pedindo desculpas para mim? O que ele fez? Esse coma não tinha sido culpa dele... tinha?

Eu queria desesperadamente perguntar à primeira voz, ou a todas, as perguntas que enchiam a minha mente, mas, em vez disso, fui obrigada a permanecer em silêncio enquanto ele continuava a arrastar-se para mim da escuridão, exatamente além do meu alcance.

"Eu sinto muito, eu não deveria ter pedido para você me encontrar Eu deveria tê-la encontrado em sua casa. Eu não achei... Eu sinto muito, muito, babe." Babe? O termo soou familiar, e a forma que foi falado ainda mais. A voz soava tão carinhosa e amorosa, como se ele estivesse sentindo esse cuidado e amor por mim. Oh! Jay. A lembrança me deu um soco na cara, e eu vacilei de vergonha e da culpa que eu sentia como resultado.

Como eu poderia ter esquecido, Jay era, além da minha mãe e meu pai, toda a minha vida e razão de viver. Ele era a razão do meu coração bater, e a minha alma cantava toda vez que ele estava na ambiente. Eu nunca poderia esquecê-lo, e ainda assim, eu tinha. Não, me desculpe, pensei. Eu era aquela que deveria me desculpar. Eu era desprezível e indigna de tal amor inabalável.

Então, eu senti algo quente e suave no canto mais distante da minha mente. Foi a primeira coisa que senti desde que eu tinha aparecido na escuridão desse coma e comecei a procurar freneticamente a fonte do mesmo. Meu coração batia acelerado automaticamente pelo fraco escovar aquecido e eu soube imediatamente o que era. Jay estava aqui e ele tinha seus dedos entrelaçados com os meus. Naquele momento eu quase podia sentir os meus dedos na mão esquerda que ele tinha um aperto apertado e isso me deu esperança de que talvez, apenas talvez, esta escuridão não fosse permanente.

"Olha, Edward." Veio a voz agitada da minha mãe, e eu me perguntava o que estava errado desta vez. "Olhe para o monitor." Ouvi um pouco mais de movimento em torno da minha consciência, e então meu pai falou, parecendo chocado e um pouco sem fôlego.

"Mas, isso é impossível." Ele respirou, e eu desejei, irritada, que eles simplesmente me dissessem o que estava acontecendo. Estava começando a ficar chato ser mantida no escuro sobre tudo o que estava acontecendo, se você me perdoa o trocadilho terrivelmente terrível. "Ela pode senti-lo lá, ela pode senti-lo." Parecia que ele estava prestes a chorar, o que era nada como o meu pai, que nunca chorava. Eles devem ter ficado muito preocupados.

"Nessie?" Lá estava Jay mais uma vez, o namorado mais maravilhoso e dedicado que uma garota poderia desejar. "Você pode me ouvir? Oh, querida, eu estou aqui para você. Estarei por quanto tempo eu precisar estar." Ele poderia ser mais perfeito, eu me perguntava, e eu sabia instintivamente que se eu estivesse consciente naquele momento, eu estaria chorando agora. Ele era simplesmente muito perfeito. "Você me ouve, babe? Eu estarei aqui para você, não importa o quê".

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Que lindo esse amor e dedicação que Jay tem pela Nessie... pelo jeito as coisas não demorarão para melhorar para ela..._

_A fic já está acabando, só mais alguns caps! Então, deixem reviews!  
_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	11. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo 11**

_**Bella POV**_

Sentei-me em atordoado silêncio, vendo através dos olhos cheios de lágrimas enquanto o menino mais doce do planeta derramava o seu coração para a minha menina na cama do hospital. Ela parecia tão em paz, não dando a nós nenhuma indicação de vida... ou de dor e, apesar da expressão serena no seu rosto, eu era uma desordem. Eu não tinha maneira de saber quanta dor ela sentia, nenhuma maneira de ajudá-la, nenhuma maneira de arcar com nenhum dos seus sofrimentos. Se eu pudesse ter feito isso, eu o faria, e sei que Edward faria também. Agora, se houvesse qualquer dúvida deixada em minha mente antes, eu sabia que Jay se sentia exatamente da mesma maneira também.

Esse conhecimento, combinado com a impressionante revelação, ajudou-me a sentir a menor sensação de calma e permitiu que a minha mente deixasse outros pensamentos entrarem. Renesmee tinha experimentado uma reação forte e positiva à voz de Jay, que eu finalmente comecei a deixar-me ter esperança pela elusiva recuperação, ainda que pequena e frágil, que essa esperança possa ser. Agora, sabendo que Jay estaria disposto a ficar com Renesmee por um tempo, eu tinha que colocar um fim a todo o medo e angústias que se abateram sobre mim pela maior parte da minha vida. Edward e eu teríamos que colocar tudo na mesa, não importa o quão doloroso e triste fosse para nós, e começar a superá-lo juntos... ou talvez não.

O pensamento veio a mim como um pequeno sussurro, uma ondulação doente sob a pele das minhas costas, enquanto minha dúvida interna começou a atacar o meu frágil autocontrole. Eu teria um colapso se não tivéssemos esse tipo de pesadelo acabado agora, mas, se eu fosse honesta, eu não tinha certeza quanto do nosso casamento estaria em pé quando a poeira assentasse.

O medo terrível de perder Edward rasgou-me como uma lâmina afiada, cortando a minha decisão, e eu quase não me mexi. Então, olhando mais uma vez para Renesmee, eu tomei minha decisão. Não era só nós dois nesta família agora, nós tínhamos Renesmee, e eu precisava seguir em frente do passado para estar lá para ela se... não, quando ela acordasse. Levantei-me, surpreendendo Edward, e caminhei rapidamente até onde Jay estava ajoelhado ao lado da cabeceira da cama de Renesmee, sussurrando repetidamente que ele estava aqui por ela. Meu coração se encheu de amor por este rapaz, que me lembrou muito de Edward em sua devoção sincera pela menina que ele amava, e coloquei minha mão suavemente em seu ombro.

"Você está bem, Sra. Cullen?" Ele perguntou, começando a se afastar de Renesmee e se levantando. Eu apressadamente fiz um gesto com as mãos para ele ficar onde estava, não querendo incomodá-lo. Eu percebi, pela preocupação nublando seu jovem rosto e fazendo-o parecer muito mais velho do que os seus 17 anos, que eu devo parecer horrível, e apressei-me com o que eu queria dizer.

"Sim, eu estou bem." Fiz uma pausa, e ele parecia como se quisesse falar, então eu avancei, de qualquer maneira. "Eu queria saber se você ficaria com Renesmee pelo resto da tarde. Edward e eu temos algumas coisas que precisamos resolver em casa, e eu não queria que ela ficasse sozinha." Eu sorri gentilmente para ele quando seu rosto se iluminou e eu sabia que o meu pedido não seria sequer uma opção para ele. Ele estava preparado para ficar para sempre, se ele precisasse.

"Claro que sim, Sra. Cullen." Ele declarou entusiasmado, acenando com a cabeça vigorosamente. "Eu estava planejando ficar, de qualquer maneira... enquanto vocês me deixarem." Percebi então que ele tinha estado pensando e imediatamente me senti horrível. Ele estava preocupado que Edward, ou até mesmo eu, o jogaríamos para fora. Como eu poderia ter sido tão imprudente?

"Obrigada, Jay. Alice estará aqui em torno das cinco para verificá-la, mas sinta-se livre para permanecer o tempo que quiser. Você é bem-vindo aqui a qualquer momento." Ele sorriu largamente de novo, e então voltou a se ajoelhar ao lado da cama, ainda segurando a mão de Renesmee suavemente.

"Obrigado, Sra. Cullen." Ele disse sobre seu ombro. Então ele parou, e pareceu pensar por um instante, erguendo a cabeça ligeiramente para o lado. "Estaria tudo bem se o meu pai visitasse algumas vezes?" Ele perguntou, hesitante. Eu hesitei, olhando para trás para Edward, que estava olhando lançando adagas na nuca de Jay. Voltando para Jay, eu sabia o que tinha que fazer, apesar de quanta raiva Edward ficaria.

"Claro, por que não." Ouvi o suspiro audível de descrença atrás de mim, mas ignorei. "Oh, e me chame de Bella." Eu disse com firmeza, voltando-me para Edward. Eu não tinha feito nada de errado, mas os nós dos dedos de Edward estavam brancos de estarem fechados em torno do braço da cadeira, e sua expressão era uma que eu reconhecia muito bem, embora eu raramente a visse. Ele estava lívido.

Estendi minha mão para ele quando cheguei à cadeira em que ele estava debruçado, e ele voltou seu olhar lentamente para olhar fixamente para ela, sem ver. Frustrada, tomei o controle e agarrei seu braço, puxando-o violentamente para seus pés. Eu não consegui levantá-lo completamente sozinho, ele era muito pesado para o meu tamanho bastante delicado movê-lo sem ajuda, mas vendo a dor em meu rosto, ele colaborou e levantou o resto do caminho. Então, eu soltei seu braço e comecei a rumar para a porta.

"Nós a estamos deixando com... ele?" Ouvi a voz dele perguntar em desgosto, marcada pela confusão e a raiva que eu já podia ver em seus olhos.

"Sim, estamos. Precisamos conversar, agora." Com isso, saí da pequena e confortável sala e caminhei propositadamente pelos corredores do Hospital de Forks para estacionamento e o Volvo de Edward. Edward, apesar de sua relutância, seguiu-me pelos longos corredores e para o pequeno espaço confinado do carro. Nenhum de nós disse nada enquanto eu nos dirigia de volta para casa. Foi mais uma prova, se precisássemos disso, da divisão se formando entre nós, de que ele nem sequer discutiu comigo sendo a motorista. Ele odiava qualquer outra pessoa dirigindo seu carro normalmente, levantando uma birra digna de uma criança de cinco anos de idade, sempre que eu tentava.

Uma vez que eu tinha estacionado o carro nas pedras do lado de casa e desligado o motor, nós dois saímos e caminhamos até os degraus lado a lado, ainda completamente em silêncio. O silêncio de Edward estava me assustando, me deixando nervosa com o que eu diria uma vez que estivéssemos lá dentro, mas não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer para mudar isso. Eu tinha começado algo, uma reação em cadeia das sortes, e agora eu era incapaz de fazer qualquer coisa além de assistir enquanto os eventos jogavam.

"O que você quer discutir, Bella?" Edward perguntou, segundos depois de fechar a porta da frente, com uma voz que era tão inexpressiva como o seu rosto já sem vida. A beleza e perfeição de suas feições ainda estavam presentes, ainda aparentemente esculpida em mármore branco puro, mas as emoções que fizeram a estátua do meu Edward tinham desaparecido. Olhando para ele, eu não conseguia ver nada do homem que eu amava no seu rosto pálido e exterior áspero. As lágrimas brotaram, contra a minha vontade, aos meus olhos, e pisquei várias vezes para tentar tirá-las da minha visão. Este não era o Edward por quem eu tinha me apaixonado todos aqueles anos atrás, e eu não sabia como trazê-lo de volta. Tudo o que eu sabia era que eu tinha que tentar.

"Nós precisamos conversar sobre nós." Eu disse suavemente, e quando ele nem sequer moveu um músculo, comecei a chorar mais. "Sobre todas as coisas que deveríamos ter dito, mas nunca dissemos, sobre Jacob e Jay e Renesmee, e..." Minha voz falhou quando sussurrei a última palavra. "... ela." Como se eu tivesse dado um soco no seu estômago, Edward recuou com a palavra, e a dor oprimiu seu rosto. Eu suspirei aliviada, feliz por ver alguma emoção no rosto que me lembrou o Edward real, mesmo que tenha sido a única que eu nunca desejaria a ele. Eu odiava vê-lo sofrendo, mas, agora, a dor era melhor do que nada. Então, dei um minúsculo passo hesitante para a frente.

"Por favor, precisamos voltar lá e acabar com isso, de uma vez por todas." Eu sabia que eu parecia uma heroína romântica em um filme de ação, mas era a única maneira que eu poderia resumir meus sentimentos. "Eu preciso disto, ou eu não sei o que vou fazer." Peguei o molho de chaves que Edward tinha acabado de colocar sobre a mesa e vasculhei até que encontrei o que eu estava procurando. Era uma pequena de prata, ainda brilhante como no dia em que tínhamos comprado, por falta de uso. Eu a segurei firmemente em minha mão esquerda e, novamente, estendi minha mão direita para Edward. Ele olhou em meus olhos, bem no fundo da minha alma por um momento imensurável, suas fundas orbes esmeralda penetrando nos meus monótonos marrons e, em seguida, ele pegou a minha mão na dele, sem uma palavra.

Juntos, andamos pela casa vazia e subimos as escadas até que estávamos parados do lado de fora da única porta em nossa casa que estava sempre fechada, trancada desde antes de Renesmee nascer. Agora, hoje, nós a abriríamos e enfrentaríamos o medo que ela representava para nós dois. Eu silenciosamente empurrei a chave na fechadura, meio que esperando que não se encaixasse, e então parei. Olhando para Edward, perguntei a ele a única pergunta que eu precisava muito naquele momento.

"Você está pronto?"

"Eu não sei." Ele disse, ainda tremendo, e eu agarrei sua mão ainda mais apertada na minha. "Eu não tenho certeza se posso fazer isso." Eu podia ver que as lágrimas estavam começando a preencher os seus olhos e derramar pelas suas bochechas, e senti uma súbita necessidade de consolá-lo. Eu levantei nas pontas dos pés e o puxei para baixo até que eu pudesse envolver meus braços ao redor dos seus ombros e abraçá-lo apertado para mim. Ele enrijeceu por um momento, depois relaxou em mim e me envolveu em seus fortes braços sólidos.

Ficamos assim por vários momentos, envoltos nos braços um do outro, e então ele me soltou e suspirou profundamente.

"Eu estou pronto." Ele me disse, mais calmo do que tinha estado por vários dias. Balancei a cabeça e voltei minha mão para a chave na fechadura, virando-a rapidamente e, em seguida, empurrei a porta. Então, entramos juntos e enfrentamos o nosso passado.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Que bom que Bella deixou que Jay cuidasse de Nessie um pouco, e já estava mesmo na hora de ela e Edward resolverem o seu passado... vamos ver como será daqui pra frente..._

_Deixem reviews e até quinta!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**__**  
**_**  
**


	12. Capítulo 12

_Música para este capítulo: Even Though You´re Gone, de Angelis: http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch? v=P9DjKlcyO9g (retirar os espaços)_

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

_**Edward POV**_

"Eu estou pronto." Eu finalmente consegui botar para fora enquanto minha linda esposa me observava com simpatia e medo em conflito pelo domínio dos seus profundos olhos castanhos. Aqueles olhos inconfundíveis e sua honestidade involuntária tinham sido meus companheiros constantes pela metade da minha vida e agora era como se seus pensamentos e emoções estivessem sendo transmitidos diretamente da sua mente para a minha. Eu nem sequer tive que perguntar-lhe se havia algo de errado agora, eu poderia dizer a partir de apenas um olhar, o que tornou este momento ainda mais doloroso. Eu estava lutando para segurar as minhas fraquezas e minhas lágrimas, e ver que Bella estava experimentando a mesma dor era de partir o coração. Eu queria tanto ser forte por ela, e por Nessie, então agarrei sua mão com força em apoio, ela virou a chave na fechadura e atravessamos a porta.

O quarto estava exatamente do jeito que eu me lembrava, com as cortinas de sol amarelas e paredes azul-bebê que tínhamos acabado antes... antes 'daquilo' acontecer. Havia ainda lençóis brancos sobre todos os móveis que tínhamos comprado na expectativa da nossa nova chegada, e até mesmo um pote de tinta nas tábuas do assoalho salpicadas de tinta no canto. Eu poderia lembrar os muitos dias felizes e despreocupados que nós dois passamos neste quarto planejando e rindo e cobrindo um ao outro de tinta. Nós nunca realmente rimos muito estes dias, não tanto como antes, de qualquer jeito. Eu não conseguia lembrar a última vez que eu ouvi Bella rir corretamente, sem ela pegar-se e forçar um fim a isso. Aquela culpa necessitava terminar agora, e esta era a única maneira de ter certeza de que isso acontecesse.

Fortalecido pela minha determinação de restaurar a felicidade da minha garota, puxei Bella em direção à mais próxima massa volumosa sob um cobertor branco desbotado e coloquei minha mão sobre ele, hesitante, enquanto olhei para trás para Bella, que ainda estava segurando minha mão.

"Está tudo bem se eu tirar isso, baby." Perguntei lentamente, não querendo ir depressa demais. Todas estas capas teriam que sair no momento, mas Bella poderia tomar todo o tempo que precisava para conseguir sua cabeça no lugar certo. Seus olhos em pânico fixaram nos meus por um segundo, e eu rapidamente retirei a minha mão, para não assustá-la. "Não se preocupe, Bells, podemos esperar um pouco primeiro".

"Não, não." Ela disse pedindo desculpas, e eu abri a boca para dizer a ela que a culpa foi minha por tentar apressá-la. Sempre seria mais difícil para ela do que para mim, tendo ficado tão bem familiarizada com… Ela balançou a cabeça com veemência, pressionando seu dedo indicador livre nos meus lábios e apertando a minha mão que ela estava segurando firmemente. Eu peguei a dica e fechei a boca. "Não, Edward, nós precisamos fazer isso agora. Tudo bem, eu ficarei bem".

"Você tem certeza disso, Bella?" Perguntei, não convencido de que ela estava fazendo isso pelas razões certas. Eu não queria machucá-la, ou a nós, forçando-a em algo que ela não queria fazer.

"Sim." Ela suspirou e abraçou-me pela minha cintura. Eu enlacei meu braço em torno dela instintivamente e coloquei meu queixo para baixo até que ele descansasse aconchegado no topo da sua cabeça. "Mas, Edward..." Ela murmurou em minha camisa e eu me afastei para não perder o que ela estava dizendo. "Você pode fazer isso rapidamente, como um band-aid? Faça tudo rápido, tão rápido quanto você puder, por favor?"

"Farei o meu melhor." Eu prometi, e tomei uma respiração profunda, calmante. Então eu agarrei a borda da capa e arranquei tão rápido como eu poderia antes de correr para a próxima forma, puxando aquela para fora tão rapidamente. Os lençóis e cobertores voando jogavam nuvens de poeira grossa estagnada no ar e no meu nariz e boca enquanto eu corria, mas eu simplesmente ignorei isso. Era infantil pensar dessa maneira porque eu era um adulto, mas, era a minha maneira de tentar ser o melhor que eu poderia para Bella. Em minha mente, quanto mais rápido eu arrancasse as capas era diretamente proporcional ao quão altamente Bella pensava em mim, então corri tão rápido como minhas pernas me levariam. Eu senti como horas, mas dentro de cerca de trinta segundos eu estava envolto em uma dúzia de lençóis brancos e respingados de tinta e todos os móveis haviam sido reveladas à luz pela primeira vez em muitos anos. Eu derrapei até parar e virei-me para ver se Bella estava bem.

Ela estava olhando para mim, os olhos arregalados e extraordinariamente vazios de emoções. Era quase como se ela não pudesse trabalhar para fora o que estava pensando, e eu encarei a corrida em direção a ela em pânico. Eu tinha feito errado? Ela desmoronaria? Então, como se uma barragem tivesse rompido dentro dela, ela explodiu em um ataque de risos. Eu não entendia, ela estava em choque.

"Oh Deus, Edward." Ela finalmente conseguiu dizer em meio às lágrimas de riso, enquanto tentava recuperar o fôlego. Ela tossiu várias vezes, provavelmente pela poeira que estava rodando em mini tornados em torno de nós, e depois falou de novo. "Você é tão engraçado com todos aqueles lençóis em você, e você está coberto de poeira. Seu cabelo ficou cinza, você parece um fantasma." Ela riu mais uma vez, então seu rosto caiu e a risada parou tão abruptamente como tinha começado. Eu gemi e cambaleei para a frente enquanto tentava me livrar do emaranhado de lençóis em volta do meu tronco e pés. Eu reconhecia muito bem aquele rosto, era o rosto arrependido de Bella.

"Está tudo bem rir, Bella." Eu disse a ela quando estendi minha mão e ergui o seu queixo para que ela me olhasse nos olhos. Era isso, e eu não podia estragar tudo. Lutei para pensar na melhor maneira de expressar meus pensamentos de uma forma que a ajudaria a ver o que eu precisava que ela entendesse. "Você não pode sentir culpa toda vez que você rir. Ela não quereria isso, e você sabe disso. Ela gostaria que você pensasse nela, sim, mas não à custa de você ser feliz." Tomei uma respiração profunda e, em seguida, mergulhei sobre o obstáculo final, aquele que eu estava mais com medo de mim mesmo. "Carlie não quereria que você vivesse a sua vida lamentando o passado. Ela quereria que você fosse feliz, Bella. Ela quereria... ela quereria que você estivesse em paz consigo mesma".

Ela ofegou quando eu disse o nome dela, mas não recuou para longe de mim como eu tinha estado com medo. Em vez disso, ela se aconchegou em mim ainda mais, como se ela estivesse tentando se enterrar dentro do meu peito. Então eu senti o seu assentimento para o meu estômago, e então ela fungou de volta suas lágrimas que estavam mais uma vez ameaçando derramar dos seus olhos.

"Você realmente acha isso?" Ela perguntou, hesitante. "Ela não me culparia por... pelo que aconteceu?" Ela realmente tinha que fazer essa pergunta? Mulher bobinha, sensível e linda. Ela realmente ainda pensava, após todos estes anos, que foi culpa dela.

"Claro que não." Eu a acalmei com firmeza, enxugando a umidade dos seus olhos e então a minha com o meu polegar. Eu nem tinha percebido que eu estava chorando, mas elas estavam constantemente escorrendo pelo meu rosto, em uníssono com as de Bella. Eu já sabia que nós não estávamos apenas falando sobre suas lamentações do passado, então eu continuei a acalmar seus nervos ainda mais. "Você não poderia ter mudado nada, querida. Nada foi sua culpa, então não se deixe pensar nisso. Nem por um minuto".

Eu a levei até a primeira coisa que eu tinha descoberto, uma cômoda de carvalho vintage que Bella tinha pensado que era perfeita para este quarto quando ela o encontrou em uma loja de antiguidades todos aqueles anos atrás. Tomamos o nosso tempo tocando e falando sobre as nossas memórias e pensamentos. Em seguida, passamos para outra peça de mobiliário, e outra, até que tínhamos falado sobre tudo o que estava em nossos corações e mentes. Durante as próximas três horas e meia discutimos tudo o que nós nunca dissemos um ao outro, e muito mais que nós sentimos que precisávamos dizer, até que finalmente senti que estava mais calmo e mais em sintonia com Bella do que já estive antes.

Eventualmente, nós nos encontramos enrolados juntos no assoalho de madeira em um canto do quarto, apenas sentados em um silêncio pacífico enquanto observávamos o quarto cheio de emoção e paz e memória que tínhamos evocado juntos. Eu tinha minhas costas contra a parede e Bella estava encostada contra o meu peito com os olhos fechados, perdida em seus pensamentos exatamente como eu estava nos meus. Após um período de tempo imensurável ter passado, ouvi a respiração de Bella sair e senti seu ritmo cardíaco lento quando ela adormeceu. Eu a peguei o mais suavemente possível, tomando cuidado para não acordar o meu anjo adormecido, e a carreguei para o nosso quarto. Então eu saí para fazer um rápido telefonema para organizar algo especial para Bella que eu sabia que a faria feliz, antes de arrastar-me sob as cobertas com Bella. Estávamos ambos ainda totalmente vestidos, mas eu não me importei. Eu estava muito feliz, e nada poderia me trazer para baixo agora... nem mesmo manchas de lama em meus lençóis.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Que situação triste eles passaram, mas acho que foi essencial para eles liberarem suas emoções e poderem se reconectar depois de tantos acontecimentos. Agora é só esperar que Renesmee saia do coma..._

_Deixem reviews e até quinta que vem!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	13. Capítulo 13

**Capítulo 13**

_**Bella POV**_

Rolei letargicamente e estiquei os braços para fora tanto quanto eles iriam, em uma tentativa de afrouxar o nó apertado nos músculos do meu pescoço de dormir na mesma posição por muito tempo. Estiquei mais e mais até que finalmente senti o estalar da libertação quando meus músculos relaxaram, acompanhado pelo estalar de bolhas de ar em meus ossos estourando que Edward odiava. Ele sempre me disse que se eu continuasse a fazer isso todos os dias eu ficaria com artrite, e se ele estivesse aqui agora ele teria resmungado o seu pequeno coração sobre isso. Espere... Onde _estava_ Edward?

Por um momento eu comecei a entrar em pânico, até que ouvi o chuveiro desligar no banheiro. Eu estava tão envolvida em meus próprios pensamentos que eu não tinha notado que estava ligado. Tirei as cobertas e estava debatendo a possibilidade de oferecer para me juntar a ele no banho quando notei que eu estava completamente vestida e minhas roupas estavam sujas. Mas que diabos? Após um momento de confusão, pois minha mente, obviamente, ainda não estava totalmente acordada, eu me lembrei de tudo o que tinha acontecido ontem. Edward e eu tínhamos nos aventurado em nosso cemitério pessoal de memórias e sobrevivido ao evento relativamente incólume. Na verdade, eu me sentia mais calma e mais feliz nesta manhã do que eu tinha em cerca de dez anos. A única coisa que faria este dia melhor é se Renesmee pudesse estar aqui para compartilhar minha felicidade.

Com esse pensamento meu humor caiu como uma pedra, e os meus ombros caíram. Minha menina ainda estava no hospital, eu não tinha nada para ser feliz. Eu era uma péssima mãe, estando mais focada em meus próprios problemas do que nos dela. Se alguma coisa, Deus me livre, acontecesse com ela agora, eu não sei o que eu faria, e todas as auto-análises que Edward e eu fizemos ontem teriam sido por nada. Eu ainda estava batendo-me em minha mente quando a porta do banheiro privativo se abriu e Edward saiu sem nada além de uma toalha na cintura.

"Bom dia, Bella." Ele murmurou enquanto corria a mão pelo cabelo molhado, piscando gotículas de água de onde elas tinham fixado residência em seus cílios. Então ele olhou para mim, realmente olhou para mim, e sua expressão de repente ficou séria. "Baby, o que está errado?" Ele correu ao lado da cama e sentou-se aos meus pés, os olhos cheios de preocupação e amor por mim.

"Nada." Eu menti, mas ele me conhecia muito bem para deixar passar. Ele levantou uma sobrancelha, como se para me dizer que ele sabia que eu não estava sendo totalmente honesta, e eu suspirei em derrota. Eu não poderia negar a este homem absolutamente nada, era realmente muito patético. "É só que eu me sentia tão feliz esta manhã." Ele sorriu, e eu dei-lhe um sorriso fraco em retorno. "Mas então me lembrei que Renesmee está no hospital, e me senti tão culpada por estar feliz".

"Oh, Bella, Bella, Bella." Ele disse suavemente e envolveu-me em seu peito nu. Eu aconcheguei-me a ele e quase me senti como se estivesse de volta na escola de novo, só nós dois. Mas não estava, não podia estar. Eu não teria mudado nada do que tinha acontecido porque isso me fez a mulher que eu era hoje, mas eu às vezes gostaria que a vida pudesse ser tão simples quanto costumava ser. "Não se sinta culpada por nada, Renesmee não quereria isso. Ela quer que você seja feliz tanto quanto eu, e ela odiaria saber que você sacrificou sua felicidade por causa dela".

"Ela está em coma, Edward." Eu disse, lutando contra a inevitável verdade de suas palavras com toda a força que pude reunir. Eu sabia que ele estava certo, eu só não queria deixar-me acreditar nisso. "Ela poderia m…" Eu não poderia fazer a palavra passar pelos meus lábios, mas Edward sabia o que eu quis dizer.

"Sim, ela está em coma, mas o médico diz que ela está muito mais estável do que estava. Ela vai viver, é apenas uma questão de tempo agora até que ela acorde." Funguei de volta uma lágrima que estava ameaçando fugir dos meus olhos e comecei a ficar de pé, segurando o ombro de Edward como apoio.

"Promete?" Eu sussurrei, soando como uma menina novamente.

"Eu prometo. Agora, vamos lá, fiz o seu café da manhã." Ele pegou minha mão e começou a arrastar-me ao redor da cama e através da porta para o andar térreo. Eu ri com o absurdo da situação e puxei de volta para detê-lo quando me lembrei de algo.

"Eu continuo usando minhas roupas sujas de ontem." Eu gemi, e comecei a voltar para o quarto. "Preciso de um banho e roupas limpas".

"Não, você não precisa." Edward respondeu com um sorriso, mas eu não estava comprando isso. Eu precisava de um banho, e eu queria um motivo melhor do que 'não, você não precisa' antes que eu reconsiderasse.

"Sim, eu preciso, Edward. Pareço uma bagunça, eu me sinto como uma bagunça, e..." Cheirei debaixo do meu braço para enfatizar o ponto, um pouco infantil. "Eu cheiro como se tivesse passado a noite em um esgoto também." Abaixei meu cotovelo e cruzei meus braços teimosamente em meu peito.

"Eu não me importo, Bella, sobre nada disso. Eu passei três horas esta manhã, enquanto você estava dormindo, cozinhando o seu café da manhã favorito e eu não quero que ele fique frio quando você estiver no chuveiro".

"Waffles?" Eu perguntei num sussurro apavorado. Edward sabia melhor que ninguém que não havia nada que eu não faria por um prato quente de waffles com xarope de bordo. Não havia um alimento comum de café da manhã onde vivemos, mas quando poderíamos encontrá-lo na loja, nós os comprávamos. Se ele os tinha, o meu banho podia esperar. Ele piscou sugestivamente para mim, mas irritantemente não disse mais nada. Em vez disso, ele continuou falando como se eu ainda não tivesse aberto a minha boca.

"Então, mais tarde, eu tenho uma surpresa para você. Você provavelmente vai querer um banho antes, então você acha que você pode esperar por um tempo antes de trocar de roupa?" Ele perguntou, enigmaticamente. Eu estava ciente, assim como ele, que dizendo-me tudo o que ele tinha não revelou realmente nada e isso era muito frustrante.

"Ah, vamos lá." Eu resmunguei. Eu não estava de verdade chateada, mas eu realmente odiava não saber nada, então o suspense estava me matando. "Dê-me algo com o que trabalhar aqui".

"Não, agora, vamos lá." Edward riu, antes de puxar-me novamente pelas escadas. Desta vez eu não lutei com ele, a perspectiva de waffles efetivamente anulando qualquer argumento que eu poderia ter tido anteriormente contra a idéia do café da manhã antes de tomar banho.

Um minuto depois, nós dois tropeçamos para a cozinha, rindo como crianças tontas de escola. Edward me levou até a mesa e puxou uma cadeira para eu me sentar. Agradeci a ele por ser um cavalheiro e sentei-me rapidamente, olhando ansiosamente ao redor para algum sinal do material de alimento celestial que eu desejava. Quando eu não pude ver nenhum waffles ou xarope em qualquer lugar, olhei para Edward com um beicinho confuso na minha cara.

"Waffles?" Repeti minha pergunta anterior, e ele inclinou-se para beijar-me carinhosamente. Eu aprofundei avidamente, enrolando minhas mãos rapidamente em seu cabelo cor de bronze ainda úmido. Passando a mão em seu peito, percebi que ele ainda estava vestido apenas com a toalha pendurada baixa, e senti um choque de algo que eu não havia sentido em um longo tempo ondular pela minha espinha. Meu marido ainda era realmente tão perfeito como quando eu tinha me apaixonado por ele, e sua beleza tinha simplesmente aumentado com a idade. O rosto bonito e físico musculoso na adolescência tinham amadurecido em um rosto diabolicamente bonito e corpo perfeito com a idade. Seus tufos de cabelo bronze rebeldes não tinham mudado muito, no entanto, ainda era tão suave e caoticamente perfeito como sempre tinha sido. Eu era tão atraída pelo meu Edward agora como sempre, e agora eu estava extremamente consciente desse fato. Suspirei no beijo e o puxei para ainda mais perto de mim, tentando derreter em sua perfeição. Eventualmente, ele teve que quebrar o beijo, respirando pesadamente, e descansou o queixo na minha testa.

"Talvez mais tarde, amor." Ele murmurou, e então pareceu lembrar-se o que ele estava fazendo antes de nós dois ficarmos um pouco distraídos. Ele endireitou-se e caminhou para o forno, abrindo a porta o suficiente para permitir-lhe puxar uma pequena bandeja para fora. "Agora, eu acredito que eu te prometi waffles." Ele disse quando se virou, me permitindo ver as formas douradas que estavam empilhadas em cima da bandeja.

Ele trouxe a bandeja sobre a mesa e colocou sobre uma toalha na minha frente, em seguida, correu para o outro lado da cozinha, voltando instantes depois com uma bandeja enorme carregada com suco de laranja, frutas, torradas e... uma nova marca de frasco fechado de xarope de bordo. Meu rosto deve ter parecido absolutamente chocado porque Edward riu novamente e então acenou com a mão lentamente na frente do meu rosto para chamar minha atenção.

"Uau." Foi tudo que eu poderia dizer. O esforço que deve ter sido para criar este diferencial foi surpreendente. Ele não poderia ter tido mais do que algumas horas de sono para ter tempo de fazer isso, e isso me fez sentir um pouco culpada. No entanto, em honra do pedido de Edward, engoli essa culpa e decidi aproveitar a comida em seu lugar. Peguei um prato da gaveta e comecei a servir-me com a comida sem dizer uma palavra.

"O que você acha?" Ele perguntou, mas ele já sabia.

"Obrigada." Eu disse simplesmente, e então ele começou a comer também. Durante os próximos dez minutos enfiei-me na perfeição cozida, crocante e ainda macia dos waffles, encharcando-os em muito mais calda do que eu provavelmente deveria ter colocado. Depois disso comi algumas das frutas que Edward tinha meticulosamente trabalhado em formas elaboradas. As bolas de melão eram perfeitamente redondas, e os cubos de banana, morango e maçã eram simétricos a um grau muito fantástico de precisão. Eu sabia que Edward era muito preciso na forma como ele trabalhava, mas a quantidade de cuidados que ele tinha tomado para o meu prazer era esmagadora.

"Obrigada, Edward." Eu consegui dizer mais de dez minutos depois, após dizimar a comida que ele tinha preparado. "Isso foi muito atencioso. Eu não sei o que dizer..." Eu parei. Meus agradecimentos realmente não parecendo estar perto de cobrir o que eu queria dizer a ele, e eu realmente não sabia a melhor forma de expressar a minha gratidão.

"Não sinta como se você tivesse que dizer alguma coisa, Bella." Edward levantou-se e deu a volta na mesa até que ele ficou ao lado da minha cadeira. Então, ele inclinou para baixo e me envolveu em outro grande abraço. "Eu te amo, e eu fiz isso porque eu quis. Você não precisa me agradecer por isso".

"Eu preciso, no entanto." Sussurrei em seu peito. "Você é simplesmente tão maravilhoso para mim. Eu não poderia pedir por um marido mais perfeito." Ele gentilmente me liberou dos seus braços fortes e me empurrou para trás pelos meus ombros para que ele pudesse me olhar nos olhos, e então sorriu maliciosamente.

"Eu ficaria preocupado se você pudesse, eu estaria fazendo algo errado Agora, rápido, você pode tomar banho agora." Ele ofereceu, estendendo a mão para ajudar-me. Eu a peguei e então levantei-me rapidamente. "Você vai sair em pouco mais de uma hora, então é melhor você ser rápida".

"Huh? Onde eu vou?" Eu perguntei, mas eu estava mais ou menos resignada com a perspectiva de mais surpresas até agora. Certamente ele sacudiu a cabeça e deu um tapinha no seu nariz secretamente.

Peguei a dica e subi correndo para tomar um banho rápido. Eu tive que retirar minha calça jeans que estava coberta de poeira, o que demorou um pouco, mas consegui descer com exatamente alguns minutos de sobra. Enquanto eu caminhava para a sala, fiquei chocada ao ver que Edward não era a única pessoa lá. Eu claramente não tinha ouvido a campainha, ou que tinham batido, mas agora Alice e Rosalie estavam sentadas no meu sofá esperando por mim. Quando elas me viram entrar, elas saltaram e correram, sufocando-me em abraços e beijos. Depois fui empurrada para a porta antes que eu pudesse abrir minha boca para perguntar por que elas estavam aqui.

"Tchau, Bells, divirta-se." Ouvi Edward gritar quando saímos correndo pela porta da frente, e então eu estava sendo deselegantemente empurrada para o conversível de Alice, antes de ter a porta batida na minha cara quando tentei protestar.

"O que diabos está acontecendo?" Eu perguntei, quando tínhamos saído da minha rua e para a estrada principal para a cidade. "Onde vocês estão me levando, suas psicopatas?"

"Oh, Bella, não é assim tão mau." Alice suspirou, mas se dignou a explicar eventualmente. "Estamos levando você para um pouco de R&R esta tarde. Edward e Jay estarão com Nessie para o... por isso não se preocupe com isso também, mas ele prometeu ligar se houver um... vamos fazer compras e em seguida para um ma... Depois podemos..."

"Ei, ei, Alice." Eu gritei sobre o agudo vômito verbal de Alice. Ela estava falando tão rápido que eu tinha perdido metade do que ela dissera. Eu estava acostumada a nunca ser capaz de manter o ritmo com ela, mas não ajudava quando sua mente e boca estavam correndo duas vezes a velocidade do meu cérebro. "Repita as últimas 50 palavras, mais ou menos, mas mais devagar." Eu insisti, e ela deixou escapar um gemido exasperado. Alice ainda tinha dificuldade para entender que as pessoas normais não poderiam processar as coisas tão rápido quanto ela podia. Jasper era um salva-vidas nesses tipos de situações, tendo vivido com Alice o suficiente para ser capaz de traduzir a maior parte disso, mas quando ele não estava por perto era impossível tentar.

"Eu disse... nós estamos indo para a manicure e pedicure no spa, em Seattle, mas primeiro vamos às compras." Ela disse, de forma extremamente lenta, enunciando cada palavra tão claramente quanto podia como se eu fosse uma imbecil. "Eu também disse que Jay e Edward estavam visitando Nessie hoje, então eles ligariam se houver algum problema. Que não haverá." Ela acrescentou como um adendo.

"Obrigada, Alice, mas eu não sou estúpida. Só não sobre-humana como você e Jasper." Eu decidi ignorar seu flagrante abuso desse apelido para Renesmee que eu abominava, e ela não pareceu notar que ela tinha sequer dito isso.

"Seja como for, apenas divirta-se, está bem?"

"Claro." Eu concordei. Se isto era o que Edward queria, então era o que eu faria. Eu tentaria compensar de alguma maneira por todas as coisas maravilhosas que ele fez por mim ao longo das últimas semanas, por me divertir tanto quanto eu poderia.

"Bom." Rosalie entusiasmou do assento do motorista, então jogou o carro em marcha à ré e estacionou em um espaço que eu nem tinha percebido que estava lá. Saí do carro para me encontrar fora do grande estacionamento em frente ao grande shopping a poucos quilômetros de Seattle. Rosalie e Alice ligaram seus braços com os meus de cada lado de mim e então marchamos em direção às grandes portas de vidro duplo.

Uma vez lá dentro era como se eu tivesse entrado em uma realidade completamente distinta, habitada somente por nós e montanhas e montanhas de roupas. Nós simplesmente desistimos para a beleza que era se arrastar pelas lojas e nos perdemos dentro da primeira loja que entramos. Quatro horas depois, saímos cambaleando, sobrecarregadas com os montes de sacolas de compras, mas mais de seiscentos dólares mais leves e empilhamos todas as nossas compras no carro. Estávamos rindo descontroladamente sobre algo que não conseguíamos sequer lembrar, mas todos nós juramos que era além de hilário. Eu me senti no topo do mundo e sabia que, se Edward pudesse me ver agora, ele ficaria muito orgulhoso.

De repente, o telefone de Alice começou a cantar a música tema das Meninas Super Poderosas em seu bolso e a realidade desabou como uma parede de tijolos. Nós todas ficamos muito quietas muito mais rápido quando Alice atendeu o telefone e ouvia atentamente tudo o que a pessoa do outro lado do telefone estava dizendo. Enquanto eu olhava, seu rosto ficou quase imperceptível e meu sangue começou a congelar nas minhas veias. O que estava errado? Era Renesmee? Esperei impacientemente até que finalmente ela puxou o telefone do ouvido dela e apertou o botão 'terminar chamada'.

"Não entre em pânico, Bells." Ela disse antes mesmo de se virar para Rosalie e eu, como se ela já soubesse qual seria o meu pensamento. O que ela provavelmente sabia, a maldita pequena vidente que ela era. "Nós, porém, precisamos chegar ao hospital o mais rapidamente possível. Edward diz que sente muito que temos que terminar o nosso dia de garotas tão cedo, mas ele acha que você gostaria de estar lá".

"O que estamos esperando então?" Rosalie perguntou, no típico modo esquentado de Rosalie. Ela já tinha a porta do carro a meio caminho aberta no momento em que ela terminou de falar, e Alice e eu corremos para segui-la. Depois, fomos mais uma vez correndo pela rua no sentido oposto ao do spa, em direção ao hospital, em vez disso. Eu ainda não estava cem por cento certa de que Alice não estava mentindo para mim, mas eu estava contente de me agarrar à esperança de que nada estava errado.

Uma vez que tínhamos estacionado em um espaço muito conveniente ao lado da entrada do hospital, todas corremos para fora do carro e para dentro do hospital. Ao contrário dos grandes hospitais se alastrando que você encontra em grandes cidades, o nosso hospital local era apenas grande o suficiente para ser capaz de suportar as necessidades de Renesmee sem ser excessivamente grande. Por isso, fomos capazes de encontrar rapidamente o caminho de volta à sua ala sem quaisquer problemas, e então eu me joguei direto para os braços de Edward.

"Está tudo bem?" Eu perguntei sem fôlego.

"Sim... sim, nada está errado. O médico apenas gostaria de tentar algo. Ele pode explicar melhor do que eu." Edward me apontou para um homem alto, afro-americano, vestido de uniforme branco de médico e eu dei a ele toda a minha atenção.

"Como seu marido disse, agora é possível eu tentar reviver Renesmee do seu coma. Nem sempre é bem sucedido, mas eu sinto que poderia valer a pena a tentativa." O homem pareceu solene, mas como se soubesse exatamente o que ele estava falando.

"É seguro?" Eu perguntei, esta sendo a única questão que saltou à minha mente naquele momento.

"Claro, há um elemento de risco em qualquer procedimento médico referente a pacientes em cuidados intensivos. Entretanto, este processo particular carrega um nível muito baixo de risco, e se falhar, a condição dela não deve piorar." Ele disse suavemente, e eu instantaneamente me tranqüilizei.

"E o que você acha?" Eu perguntei, desta vez dirigindo a questão para Edward. Afinal, era uma decisão dele também, e eu queria que ele tivesse a sua própria opinião.

"Eu estou feliz com isso, mas se você não estiver bem com isso, por mim tudo bem." Ele disse inteiramente inutilmente. Eu meio que queria que ele me dissesse o que ele queria, mas eu entendia que ele queria que eu tivesse a escolha.

"Tudo bem." Eu concordei, após uma deliberação de alguns minutos. "Faça o que você precisa." O médico balançou a cabeça, dando-me um sorriso amigável, e se virou para pegar algo de uma gaveta ao lado da cama. Ele andou em volta do outro lado da cama e inseriu uma grande seringa em um dos grandes tubos variados que cercavam a cama de Renesmee. Eu assisti enquanto o espesso líquido amarelo fez o seu caminho lentamente, dolorosamente devagar pelo tubo.

"Quanto tempo vai demorar... se isso funcionar?" Perguntei quando o pensamento me ocorreu. Eu esperava que fosse rápido. Dessa forma, nós saberíamos se isso funcionou logo.

"Cerca de dez minutos, mais ou menos." Ele disse, e meu coração disparou automaticamente. Fiz meu caminho de volta para o lado da cama de Renesmee com cuidado, evitando movimentos bruscos da minha perna em qualquer um dos fios à direita, e me ajoelhei ao lado dela para pegar sua mão. Então nós esperamos...

Eu estava observando Edward, enquanto ele olhava para mim, tão atentamente que foi o grito de Alice que me quebrou para fora do meu transe. Eu pisquei em confusão, e então olhei para baixo para ver sobre o que ela estava tão animada. Um par de penetrantes olhos verdes, assim como os de seu pai, olhando para mim.

"Renesmee." Eu sussurrei, e então irrompi em lágrimas quando ela me lançou um sorriso fraco. Meu bebê estava acordado.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Que bom que Edward conseguiu distrair um pouco Bella, e Alice e Rose também. E finalmente Nessie acordou! O que será que acontecerá a seguir?_

_Deixem reviews e até quinta!_

_Para quem ainda não viu, coloquei um novo cronograma das fics no meu perfil!  
_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**___


	14. Epílogo I – Nunca tive certeza de nada

**Capítulo 14 – Epílogo I: Nunca tive certeza de nada...**

_Eu estava observando Edward, enquanto ele olhava para mim, tão atentamente que foi o grito de Alice que me quebrou para fora do meu transe. Eu pisquei em confusão, e então olhei para baixo para ver sobre o que ela estava tão animada. Um par de penetrantes olhos verdes, assim como os de seu pai, olhando para mim._

_"Renesmee." Eu sussurrei, e então irrompi em lágrimas quando ela me lançou um sorriso fraco. Meu bebê estava acordado. _

_**Edward POV**_

"Bella, eu realmente não acho que posso fazer isso." Eu disse, enquanto teimosamente recusava me mover da minha posição atual, enrolado em posição fetal no sofá. Minha linda e incrivelmente paciente esposa sentada perto de mim na mesma poltrona creme em que eu estive sentado desde que este pesadelo todo começou. Ela tinha o queixo em suas mãos e estava sorrindo de forma radiante para mim enquanto eu a observava do meu único olho aberto. O outro estava preso firmemente fechado em protesto, e eu estava determinado a não me mover, não importava o que ela dissesse.

"Edward, você não acha que está exagerando, só um pouquinho?" Ela perguntou, na voz mais doce e mais gentil do mundo. Ela era tão paciente comigo, mesmo quando eu estava agindo como uma criança rude e imatura. Eu sabia que se alguém fosse testemunha desta crise, eles ririam na minha cara, mas ela sentou-se tão estoicamente ao meu lado que era impossível não se apaixonar mais profundamente por ela do que já estive antes (se é que era mesmo possível, considerando o fato de que eu teria morrido por ela antes de qualquer coisa dessas ter acontecido).

"Não." Eu respondi, embora eu pudesse ver que ela podia ter um ponto. "Eu só não vejo por que eles têm que levar as coisas tão malditamente rápido. Nós quase a perdemos uma vez e eu não quero perdê-la agora que estamos finalmente começando a ter a nossa vida de volta ao normal." Nessie tinha feito uma recuperação sem precedentes do seu acidente e tinha voltado a viver em casa conosco por quase seis meses. Foi notável porque os médicos do hospital tinham nos dito que não havia quase nenhuma chance de que ela pudesse andar algum dia novamente, ainda assim, sete meses depois de sair de um coma, ela agora estava andando quase sem a ajuda de pessoas ou das suas muletas. Esse marco tinha então sido o catalisador para esta nova cacofonia de horrores, e tinha também, inversamente, me levado a ficar enrolado e agindo como um bebê na frente de Bella.

"Não é como se ela nunca fosse nos ver novamente, Edward, seu bobo." Bella riu, e mudou-se para sentar no sofá ao lado da minha cabeça, puxando-me no seu colo e acariciando meu cabelo suavemente. "Isto é o que ela queria, a razão pela qual ela vem tentando tão forte conseguir a sua independência de volta. Você sabe disso!"

"Sim, mas não significa que eu preciso gostar disso." Eu raciocinei, embora mais para o meu benefício do que dela, porque eu ainda não estava convencido. "Ela é jovem demais!" Bella apenas me lançou um sorriso conhecedor e apontou para o corredor e as escadas. Levantei-me com um suspiro, e estava no meu caminho para fora da sala antes que ela sequer tivesse tempo para abrir a boca. Tão compreensiva como Bella era, neste momento eu sabia que deveria fazer o que ela disse, sem argumentar, porque ela estava normalmente certa e essa nossa conversa estava efetivamente encerrada.

"Coloquei sua roupa na nossa cama para você, Edward." Ela gritou atrás de mim quando comecei a longa e árdua escalada pelas escadas para enfrentar o meu pior pesadelo naquele maldito smoking. "E, por favor, tente relaxar, baby".

Menos de 45 minutos depois eu estava limpo, rejuvenescido e no meu Volvo no caminho para o local em que eu nunca quis estar. O pai de Bella, Charlie, tinha chegado um pouco antes de eu sair e Bella iria com ele enquanto eu pegava Nessie de onde ela estava sendo mantida refém por Alice e Rosalie. Aparentemente era tradição, ou algo assim, mas eu não me lembro disso antes. Bella certamente não teve essa tortura imposta nas suas costas no dia. Essa imagem mental trouxe de volta uma enxurrada de lembranças da minha juventude, de Bella e eu nos primeiros dias do nosso relacionamento, e eu quase não percebi para onde eu estava dirigindo porque eu sabia para onde eu estava indo muito bem nesta pequena cidade.

Um flash de rosa em frente do meu carro arrancou-me do meu devaneio e eu bati o pé no freio a tempo de evitar o atropelamento do imbecil do meu irmão, Emmett, que tinha, obviamente, decidido que precisava assustar-me para fora da minha mente e tinha acabado de sair para o meio da rua vazia. Meu coração estava martelando seu caminho através do meu peito enquanto eu abria a porta do meu lado do motorista e partia para cima do idiota.

"Que inferno, Emmett, eu poderia ter matado você. Por que você não acenou, ou algo assim?" Eu sabia que estava sendo uma cadela, mas um incidente como esse teria realmente estragado o dia.

"Eu acenei, Eddie, eu acenei." Ele respondeu jovialmente, um sorriso irritantemente arrogante em seu rosto. Ele gesticulou freneticamente para o chão para os seus pés para fazer seu ponto para mim, já que eu estava agindo um pouco irritado. "Eu estive bem aqui por quase 10 minutos, mas você estava completamente fora. Você nem sequer viu Rose e ela está difícil de não ser notada hoje, companheiro".

Eu pisquei em confusão e olhei para cima para ver o vestido mais brilhante da história enrolado no corpo da minha cunhada. Era uma sombra chocante de violeta, com um pequeno xale combinando. Ela parecia uma uva extremamente atraente, e eu não entendia como eu poderia ter perdido isso. Eu não tinha estado tão preocupado, tinha? Ocorreu-me então que, talvez, eu estivesse um pouco distraído hoje, e com razão. Eu decidi não argumentar, o que estava rapidamente se tornando a minha política para tudo hoje, e fiz as pazes, em vez disso. Eu nem sequer reclamaria sobre Emmett usar o meu sempre odiado apelido hoje, só não pareceria importante mais com todas as outras coisas que eu precisava me lembrar de dizer e fazer.

"Desculpa, irmão." Eu ofereci baixinho, dando tapinhas nas costas dele. "Acho que estou um pouco distraído." Para minha surpresa, ele me puxou para um abraço de urso de esmagar ossos, e riu.

"Não se preocupe. Isso é compreensível hoje e, falando de hoje, precisamos ir. Nessie está pronta e esperando por você. Alice a arrumou com orgulho".

"Obrigado." Eu disse depois de um momento, e então me virei para ver Alice fazendo seu caminho para fora do único hotel da cidade; seus braços sobrecarregados com uma pilha do que eu achava que eram sacolas de maquiagem. Eu não dei uma segunda olhada para ela porque um segundo depois eu vi Nessie sair de trás de Alice, e minha boca caiu aberta. Eu mentalmente me forcei a fechá-la e então corri para abraçar delicadamente a minha menininha. Ela parecia tanto com a sua mãe naquele momento e estava tão bonita que não pude evitar abraçá-la. Senti uma lágrima ameaçar escapar do canto do meu olho e rapidamente recuei para evitar que caísse em seu vestido. Então eu estendi a mão e a varri grandiosamente para o minúsculo Volvo. Eu então franzi a testa enquanto olhava para ele, lamentando a minha decisão de não contratar um carro maior para a ocasião.

"Não se preocupe com nada, papai." Nessie disse suavemente no meu ouvido e colocou a mão suavemente no meu antebraço e encostou seu rosto no meu ombro. "Eu não quereria isso de outra maneira, com o pequeno carro estúpido e tudo." Engoli de volta o comentário débil que eu estava prestes a fazer e sorri para ela, em vez disso, antes de ajudá-la cuidadosamente a entrar no minúsculo banco de trás do meu carro. Se ela fosse mais alta, ela simplesmente não caberia, de tão pequeno que é o espaço lá atrás. Em seguida, Alice e eu pulamos na frente e liguei o motor novamente.

Três minutos depois, estávamos circulando a igreja local, mas estávamos 10 minutos adiantados, por isso demos uma voltinha pelas ruas de Forks. Parecia estranho para mim como havia poucas pessoas ao redor, em carros ou na calçada, mas coloquei esse pensamento de lado porque eu não gostaria de quase trombar com mais ninguém hoje. Finalmente Alice recebeu um telefonema de que eles estavam prontos para nós e então ela pulou e correu para dentro da igreja para tomar o seu assento reservado na frente. Então eu estacionei exatamente do lado de fora da igreja e ajudei Nessie a sair novamente. Uma vez que tínhamos certeza de que seu vestido estava perfeito e eu tinha assegurado a ela pelo menos nove vezes que não havia um fio de cabelo fora do lugar, fizemos nosso caminho lentamente para dentro da igreja.

Quando paramos no hall de entrada logo na entrada da igreja, experimentando uma calma antes da tempestade inesperada, fiz a ela uma última vez a pergunta que eu havia feito quase todos os dias por meses.

"Você tem certeza que quer fazer isso, Renesmee? Você pode mudar de ideia agora e ninguém vai julgá-la uma idiota, exceto talvez Alice pelo tempo que passou naquele vestido." Eu lancei uma piada e Nessie sorriu carinhosamente para mim antes de suspirar e endireitar seus ombros.

"Eu disse para você não se preocupar, lembra-se, papai? Eu sei o que estou fazendo e eu nunca estive mais certa de nada... ou ninguém." Então ela riu nervosamente, o que era estranho, considerando quão calma ela parecia antes, respirou fundo e falou novamente. "No entanto... há algo mais que eu deveria dizer a você primeiro. Mamãe e Jay já sabem, mas é hora agora de eu dizer a você".

"O que é, querida?" Eu perguntei, confuso agora. O que ela poderia possivelmente precisar me dizer que eles já sabiam? Minha testa franziu em concentração enquanto eu tentava descobrir. Ela me olhou diretamente nos olhos e a mistura de medo e emoção me confundiu ainda mais. Então, tão abruptamente que eu pulei em alarme, a porta principal da igreja abriu e Nessie enlaçou seu braço no meu em preparação para nós dois caminharmos pelo corredor central juntos. Nessie entrou quando a música começou e nós começamos nossa longa caminhada até o altar, e sussurrou três palavras que fizeram a minha respiração parar na minha garganta e meu coração saltar uma batida.

"Papai, eu estou grávida".

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Então, finalmente uma referência ao título dessa fic, Nessie agora está grávida! O que será que Edward vai fazer agora?_

_Essa é a primeira parte do epílogo que foi postada, a autora ainda não postou o final, então coloquem a fic em alerta e assim que ela postar, eu traduzo e posto aqui para vc's!_

_Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

_Minha recomendação hoje é para que vocês leiam as fics da _**_Marta Potter Cullen_**_, ela começou a postar uma nova fic essa semana e a história é muito boa! Passem por lá, leiam e deixem reviews! O link é:_

**_http:/ www. fanfiction. net/ s/ 7245734/ 1/ Nas_Asas_do_Destino# _**_(retirar os espaços)_

_Ela também já tem outras 2 fics finalizadas e as histórias também são ótimas! Vale a pena ler! E não esqueçam de comentar, sempre!_

_Ah, e amanhã vou estrear uma nova tradução!_


	15. Epílogo II – Ao fim da jornada

**Capítulo 15 – Epílogo II: Ao fim da jornada**

_"Papai, eu estou grávida"._

_**Jay POV**_

_Enquanto eu estou sentado aqui observando a minha linda e grávida esposa, eu realmente não posso acreditar na minha sorte. Nós agora estamos casados por pouco mais de oito meses, e esses oito meses foram, sem dúvida, alguns dos melhores da minha vida. Naquele dia em que ela finalmente se juntou a mim no final daquele corredor e disse aquela palavrinha atemporal para fazê-la minha para sempre, foi o segundo melhor dia nessa vida. No entanto, o melhor dia, de longe, tem que ter sido três dias antes do casamento, quando Nessie me disse que nós estávamos esperando um bebê. A constatação de que eu seria, um dia em breve, um pai, me fez o homem mais feliz e, finalmente, convenceu-me que estou pronto para ser o homem que minha mulher merece que eu seja__._

Parei no meio do fluxo, enquanto o carro em que estávamos viajando continuou a correr pela estrada, a caneta esferográfica posicionada pensativamente sobre a página, enquanto eu ponderava a melhor forma de descrever as minhas emoções e sentimentos, tão brevemente quanto possível neste pequeno caderno. Eu esperava que um dia eu fosse capaz de preencher o resto do diário, ainda quase vazio, com observações e memórias das nossas vidas com o nosso filho, mas eu instintivamente sentia que eu precisava documentar esse dia.

_Agora, oito meses depois, ainda estamos incrivelmente bem casados e temos menos de duas semanas antes de dois finalmente se tornarem três. Pode parecer clichê para alguns eu dizer que tenho tudo o que eu algum dia poderia ter sonhado, mas, neste caso, eu acredito que seja verdade. Estou ansioso para o que o futuro pode trazer e rezo para que ao longo da vida seja boa para nós._

"Estamos quase lá, mãe?" Ouvi a minha mulher perguntar do seu assento ao meu lado, puxando-me instantaneamente dos meus pensamentos. O diário fechou abruptamente e eu olhei para cima para ver o seu olhar animado, mas pálido. Senti uma onda de inquietação estabelecer em cima de mim, mesmo antes de ela falar suas próximas palavras. "Eu me sinto um pouco enjoada".

"Nós não levaremos mais de cinco minutos, querida." Foi a resposta do banco da frente, não da mãe Nessie, mas sim do seu pai. Edward já estava dirigindo um pouco mais rápido do que era, talvez, sensível, tanto porque Alice o enforcaria se estivéssemos atrasados e porque ninguém queria que Renesmee estivesse em movimento não mais do que o necessário. Estávamos a caminho de um hotel de Seattle, onde Alice e seu marido Jasper estavam renovando seus votos de casamento pelo que parecia ser a enésima vez, e a única razão para Nessie estar mesmo indo era porque ela havia se recusado a ficar para trás. Então, como eu tinha aprendido como sendo uma prática comum quando se tratava de todas as mulheres Cullen, ela teve a sua própria maneira e todos fomos no carro família dos seus pais. Não era uma viagem longa, de Forks, mas a maioria de nós ainda estava preocupado com ela viajando grávida de oito meses.

"Você está bem?" Eu perguntei, com preocupação óbvia em minha voz enquanto estendi a mão para pegar a mão da minha esposa na minha.

"Obrigada, pai, e sim, eu estou bem. Eu só quero chegar lá e sair do carro." Ela sorriu tranquilizadoramente para mim e depois para o seu pai, que estava dirigindo, mas tirara os olhos da estrada para olhar para trás para ver se ela realmente estava bem. O sorriso dela não chegou a atingir seus olhos, mas eu acreditei na palavra dela. Se ela disse que estava tudo bem, eu acreditaria nela, a menos que eu visse alguma coisa sugerindo o contrário. Balancei a cabeça e devolvi o sorriso, como se quisesse mostrar a ela que eu estava permitindo a ela o benefício da dúvida, mas ainda não conseguia descartar o desconforto subindo minha espinha.

Eventualmente, apesar dos meus receios e dúvidas, chegamos ao estacionamento do hotel e saímos para fora no asfalto. Depois de ajustar vestidos e enfeites enquanto fazíamos nosso caminho para o interior, onde a incorrigível Alice Whitlock mais uma vez provou que ela poderia fazer um melhor do que da última vez. O lobby do hotel sozinho era, mesmo para a minha psique distraída, um dos ambientes mais surpreendentes em que eu já tinha colocado os pés. Lustres de cristal, dos quais eu poderia contar pelo menos quatro em um cômodo, regavam o chão de mármore com pequenas manchas de luz dourada, o que fez todo mundo e tudo parecer como se fosse banhado em uma gama de tons dourados.

Nessie, que tinha aquele incrível olhar jovem que é típico de mulheres grávidas, parecia que estava positivamente brilhante enquanto eu a observava cumprimentar nossos radiantes anfitriões, sua tio e tio. Ambos estavam impecáveis em seus respectivos terno e vestido roxo e eu sorri em diversão quando Jasper piscou para mim por cima do ombro de Nessie, sabendo exatamente o que eu estava pensando. Um homem verdadeiramente homem, Jasper, como eu, eu acho, ficava muito mais confortável em jeans do que um terno, e eu podia imaginar o esforço necessário por parte de Alice para fazê-lo vestir um terno para a ocasião. No entanto, eu ironicamente pensei, Alice poderia ser bastante intimidante quando seus planos eram ameaçados; Jasper provavelmente não teria chance alguma contra ela.

"Ei, cara." Jasper disse jovialmente enquanto se movia em torno de Nessie para abraçar Edward e me dar um aperto de mão em saudação. Eu não era um tipo de cara que abraça, a menos que eu estivesse sozinho com a minha esposa, e eu gostava de como esta família respeitava isso sem perguntas.

"Ei, você." Respondi, deliberadamente copiando seu sotaque texano muito mal porque eu sabia que o irritava. Ele riu e deu um soco no meu ombro e, em seguida, passou a conversar conosco por alguns minutos antes de Alice puxá-lo para falar com alguns outros convidados que tinham acabado de chegar. Em breve estávamos arrumados por um arrumador de smoking dentro do grande salão de baile, que era maior do que ambos os andares da nossa casa, o chão estendido e adicionando o jardim, em boa medida. O salão estava lotado também, provando o quão populares os dois eram, e as pessoas continuavam chegando diretamente até que a cerimônia começou.

Alice e Jasper mantiveram isso simples desta vez, aparentemente o oposto ao opulento negócio que Nessie me contou que ocorreu cerca de cinco anos antes, recitando seus votos de casamento mais uma vez e depois lendo poemas que eles tinha escrito para lembrar um ao outro do seu compromisso e amor . Foi realmente comovente assistir e me deu ideia do que Renesmee e eu poderíamos considerar em algum momento no futuro. Alice tinha acabado de ler seu poema, as lágrimas brilhando nos olhos de quase toda mulher presente, quando ouvi um pequeno gemido do meu lado, seguido de um suspiro de dor.

"Jay?" Nessie sussurrou enquanto estendeu a mão para pegar minha mão, sua voz soando concisa e tensa. Virei-me no meu lugar para ver que o rosto dela tinha ficado pálido, mais pálido do que quando estávamos no carro, e seus lábios estavam trançados em uma careta de dor. Suas unhas estavam cavando na minha mão que eu depois encontrei, a partir do recortes em forma de lua crescente que ela tinha deixado no meu polegar e palma, mas naquele momento eu nem sequer notei.

"Sim, querida, eu estou aqui. O que há de errado?" Eu perguntei, tentando furiosamente manter a minha voz firme. Eu tinha uma boa noção do que estava acontecendo, mas não impediu que o pânico desdobrasse dentro da minha mente. Era muito cedo!

"O bebê, ele está..." Ela não pôde terminar a frase quando um outro suspiro de dor escapou dela, fazendo com que ela instintivamente apertasse seu estômago, mas ela confirmou minhas suspeitas. Eu me levantei do meu assento, fazendo com que várias pessoas atrás de mim sibilassem irritadas, mas eu não me importei. Ajudei Nessie cautelosamente do seu assento e cutuquei Bella, que estava sentada do outro lado dela. Ela se virou, parecendo um pouco irritada por ter sido perturbada, mas levou apenas um olhar na cena desenvolvendo diante dela e ela também estava em seus pés e chamando a atenção de Edward. Ele estava sentado no fim da fila, então, uma vez que ele estava ciente do que estava acontecendo, tivemos acesso livre para o corredor e a saída. Correndo para a parte traseira ouvi Alice chamar atrás de nós da frente do salão, então os sons de mais dois conjuntos de pés juntando-se à debandada, mas eu não parei para reconhecer que eles tinham abandonado a cerimônia. Meus pensamentos eram apenas em Nessie e no pequeno que tinha escolhido um momento inoportuno para estourar em nossas vidas.

"Vai ficar tudo bem, querida. Vai ficar tudo bem." Ouvi os pais de Nessie dizendo a ela, criando um canto contínuo à medida que irrompemos as portas duplas para o saguão. Enquanto eles estavam ocupados com ela, eu procurei ao redor por alguém para nos ajudar, finalmente encontrando um carregador de malas parado perto de um carrinho de bagagem. Acenei para ele e perguntei se havia um telefone ao redor para que pudéssemos usar porque precisávamos de uma ambulância. Ele olhou para mim em alarme enquanto eu falava, mas me levou para trás do balcão vazio da recepção. Imaginei que todos os funcionários do check-in tinham recebido a tarde de folga, já que o casamento ocupou todo o hotel.

Peguei o telefone, imensamente grato quando ouvi o tom de discagem, embora eu soubesse que as chances de não haver nenhum eram remotas. Era um cenário que havia atormentado meus pesadelos por meses e, apesar do medo ser inteiramente irracional, fiquei aliviado ao ouvir aquele pequeno lamento que me disse que o telefone estava de fato funcionando. Soquei o 911 com uma mão trêmula e então comecei a navegar pela telefonista para passar para o operador de serviço correto. Dei-lhes a informação que eles pediram e, em seguida, desliguei para voltar para a minha esposa tão rapidamente quanto humanamente possível. Então eu estava de volta ao lado dela enquanto ela estava sentada em uma cadeira que o carregador solitário tinha encontrado no escritório, bem no centro da sala enorme.

A esta altura, Alice e Jasper estavam agachados ao lado dos pais de Nessie em volta da cadeira, e vários convidados tinham saído do salão para ver o que estava acontecendo, mas todos eles se separaram como o Mar Vermelho quando me aproximei para permitir-me ajoelhar em frente a ela e segurar suas mãos.

"Ei, Nessie, como você está?" Eu perguntei, dando aos seus dedos um aperto e estendendo uma das nossas mãos entrelaçadas para afastar uma mecha de cabelo castanho úmido de onde ela estava caindo em um olho. Ela trancou seus olhos comigo, alívio inundando seu belo rosto quando ela reconheceu que eu estava lá, e sorriu fracamente antes de responder.

"Nada mal." Ela resmungou, então fez uma careta quando um outro surto de dor moveu através do seu corpo. "Já estive pior." Eu não pude deixar de rir da sua fraca tentativa de humor, apesar das lágrimas contraditórias que escorriam espontaneamente pelo meu rosto.

"Isso você esteve." Eu concordei, e então o sorriso desapareceu do meu rosto quando eu me lembrei dos acontecimentos de apenas alguns meses antes. "Você superou isso da última vez, não foi? Nós vamos superar isso desta vez!" Eu estava tranquilizando a mim mais do que a ela, mas ainda havia um elemento de dúvida mínimo na minha determinação. Os médicos disseram a ela que, devido ao seu acidente, poderia haver complicações potenciais para ela dar à luz, mas eu não queria pensar sobre isso. Ela se recuperou contra as probabilidades da última vez, e eu tinha que ter fé que ela passaria desta vez.

"Paramédico!" Alguém gritou atrás de mim, e eu ouvi Bella suspirar de alívio à minha esquerda. Alice se ergueu da sua posição ao meu lado e, com o canto do meu olho, eu a vi correr até a ambulância que tinha acabado de chegar e começar a gesticular muito enquanto ela explicava a situação para o paramédico. Eles logo se juntaram a nós ao lado de Renesmee, e então eu estava sendo transferido para o lado para dar espaço para ele fazer seu trabalho. Ele começou a conversar com ela, perguntando a ela algo sobre contrações e tempo, mas eu não estava escutando. Eu estava observando o rosto dela. Mesmo na dor abjeta e desconforto, ela ainda era a criatura mais bela em que eu já tinha colocado os olhos.

"Ok, quem é o pai?" Perguntou o homem depois de um momento ou dois, e minha cabeça disparou em reconhecimento.

"Eu sou." Respondi, exatamente no mesmo momento em que Edward disse a mesma coisa. Eu acho que estávamos os dois com direito a responder a essa pergunta, na verdade. O paramédico apenas balançou a cabeça e fez um gesto para nós o ajudarmos a levantar Nessie da cadeira e apoiar o peso dela enquanto ela cambaleou até a ambulância. Mais dois paramédicos estavam esperando lá fora para ajudá-la a entrar, e então nós dois subimos atrás dela.

"Vamos vê-los no hospital." Bella gritou para nós com um aceno, assim que a porta estava prestes a deslizar fechada, e então ela, Alice e Jasper foram correndo para o carro de Jasper para que eles pudessem nos seguir. "Cuide bem do meu bebê para mim".

O resto da viagem para o hospital foi um borrão total, enquanto encontrei a mão de Nessie mais uma vez na minha, e dessa vez ela não a soltou enquanto a cadeira de rodas em que ela estava sentada no na ambulância foi empurrada pela rampa e para o hospital. Eu me lembro de correr por corredor após corredor, uma enfermeira vindo, saindo e retornando com um médico, então estávamos na sala de parto e Nessie estava gritando. Eu apenas segurei a mão dela e disse a ela, uma e outra vez, que ela estava bem, enquanto o médico dizia a ela para empurrar. Então, quando eu pensei que meu cérebro estivesse operando completamente em piloto automático, ouvi o som de um bebê chorando.

Minha cabeça se levantou tão rápido que eu provavelmente deveria ter sido açoitado, e lá eu pude ver a coisa mais milagrosa no universo. Minha amada esposa, apesar de estar exausta e à beira de desmaiar, esticando-se para aceitar um minúsculo pacote de vida envolvido em um cobertor branco. Eu podia ver uma minúscula mão cor de rosa para fora do alcance das faixas de pano, e dentro colocado o ser humano mais lindo da existência.

Meu filho, o médico me disse, era saudável, assim como sua mãe, mas eu realmente não precisava dele para me dizer isso. Eu podia vê-lo por mim mesmo, e ele era perfeito. Eu rapidamente puxei uma cadeira e sentei ao lado da cama para que eu pudesse vê-lo melhor, e o que eu vi me tirou o fôlego. Ele já tinha uma grossa penugem de cabelos negros, como o meu, mas seus olhos eram o verde brilhante da sua mãe e avô. O dito avô pairava sobre o meu ombro com a mãe de Nessie, lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto dele enquanto observava os dois na cama.

Nessie olhou para mim então e estendeu o pacote para mim. Inclinando para a frente, eu o peguei cuidadosamente dela, apoiando a cabeça suavemente como o médico mostrou-me, e então meu filho estava aninhado em meus braços enquanto eu olhava para baixo em reverência. Ele realmente era a coisa mais perfeita e eu não conseguia falar ou desviar o olhar. Entreguei-o de volta para a sua mãe poucos minutos depois, mas deixei meu dedo indicador acariciando sua mãozinha minúscula porque eu não podia suportar soltá-lo completamente. Eu estava ciente de que Alice, Jasper, sua outra tia e tio, Rosalie e Emmett, e várias outras pessoas que eu tinha visto no hotel passaram arrulhando apreciativamente, mas eu não prestei qualquer atenção. Eu nunca tirei os olhos do meu filho pelas próximas duas horas, até que o médico voltou mais uma vez para dizer-me que era hora das visita terminarem. No entanto, ele nos permitiu ter um último visitante antes que eu e os pais de Nessie saíssemos, quando meu pai entrou correndo cinco minutos mais tarde.

Ele tinha dirigido de casa logo que ouviu a notícia, ele me disse que tinha sido informado por Edward, já que eu não me preocupei em ligar para ele. Pedi desculpas a ele profusamente, mas disse a ele que eu tinha sido incapaz de sair do lado da cama desde a sua chegada, esperando que ele entendesse.

"Não se preocupe, filho, eu entendo." Ele disse-me calorosamente, colocando uma mão no meu ombro enquanto moveu-se para cumprimentar seu novo neto, surpreendendo-me com suas próximas palavras. "Eu me senti da mesma forma no dia em que você nasceu." Senti as lágrimas mais uma vez enquanto ele falava, e então eu me levantei pela primeira vez para abraçá-lo ferozmente.

"Eu te amo, pai." Eu disse com sinceridade, e ele respondeu apenas abraçando-me apertado. Então eu inclinei e beijei a minha esposa ternamente nos lábios, sussurrando, "Eu também te amo, querida." Ela retribuiu meu sentimento com um sorriso quando eu me afastei e então eu finalmente me inclinei mais para colocar um beijo na testa do meu filho. "E eu também te amo, Edward." Eu sussurrei, e imediatamente soube, pelos suspiros atrás de nós, que a pessoa que precisava ouvir tinha realmente ouvido isso.

"Edward." Ele sussurrou, sua voz soando assombrada e soprosa, como se o ar tivesse sido nocauteado dos seus pulmões. "Você disse...?"

"Sim, pai." Nessie disse suavemente, e me movi para fora da sua linha de visão para que ela pudesse olhar para o Edward Pai no olho. "O nome dele é Edward, em homenagem ao seu maravilhoso avô." Ele sufocou uma lágrima com isso e se inclinou para beijá-la e ao seu neto como eu tinha feito. Eu sabia o quanto isso significava para ele naquele instante e sabia que tínhamos feito a escolha certa do nome. Tinha sido uma decisão unânime, e era óbvio para todos os presentes exatamente o por quê.

"Edward." Ele repetiu enquanto voltou para o lado de Bella e enterrou o rosto no ombro dela. "Eu prometo a vocês que serei o melhor avô que vocês poderiam desejar".

Em seguida, saímos para dar a Nessie e o pequeno Edward Júnior a oportunidade para descansar, eu em uma cama improvisada e os avós em suas respectivas casas. Quando eu me estabeleci para a noite, ouvi Edward dizer uma última coisa para Bella quando saíram para o corredor.

"Jay vai ser o pai mais incrível, você não acha?"

"Sim, ele certamente é." Ela respondeu, olhando de volta para mim quando saiu do quarto. Senti uma enorme onda de gratidão e aceitação no meu coração com as suas palavras e jurei ali mesmo que, não importa o quê, eu os faria e ao meu filho orgulhosos.

**FIM**

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_O que acharam desse POV Jay? __Foi lindo ver a aceitação dele e o nascimento do pequeno Edward… espero que vc´s tenham gostado. A autora postou esse capítulo hoje e eu corri para traduzí-lo..._

_Obrigada a todas as pessoas que acompanharam e deixaram reviews! _

_Deixem reviews! Pela última vez..._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

_Para quem acompanhou** Mr. Horrible**, postarei uma cena extra amanhã, no link da fic mesmo._


End file.
